Her beautiful broken mind
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: A Zangoose with a terrible past filled with fear, pain and blood, and a man who has given up on humanity meet in a very violent way. But what will become of them? Will there ever be a happy ending for them both, or will they live a life of pain and loss?
1. A bright painful day

It was a nice, bright, calm and sunny day in Johto, in the woods. But it was not all calm, something very sinister was unfolding in those woods.

"Get off me!" The Zangoose screamed at the man on top of her, holding down both of her arms with both of his.

"Shut up you fucking animal!" The man shouted as he drove his knee into her stomach, watching her wince in pain. The man didn't understand what she was saying, it all sounded like whines and repeats of her species name. "Don't fucking resist!" The man ordered as he pinned down one of the Zangoose's arms with his knee so he could then use his hand to reach down to her private parts.

The Zangoose's heart stopped for a second as she felt his fingers at her vagina, she now knew what he had planned for her, he was going to rape her. "D-don't you fucking touch me!" The Zangoose screamed as loud as she could whilst trying to free her arms.

"Just enjoy it, you'll love the feeling of my cock in there." The man coldly said to her as his face drew closer to hers.

The Zangoose couldn't believe it. 'The man who is trying to rape me is also going to steal my first kiss? I don't fucking think so!' Her voice shouted in her mind as she waited til the man's face was close enough to hers, then, she headbutted him, breaking his nose.

The man let out a pained grunt as he then let go of her arm to hold his nose, his eyes widened as he quickly realized his mistake. The Zangoose quickly used her very sharp knife-length claws to slash open the man's chest, cracking through his ribs and tearing his flesh apart. The man fell sideways as he gripped the two large wounds on his torso as he screamed in pain.

The Zangoose stood up and shouted, "I'll fucking kill you!" She raised her claws and used them to quickly scratch across his face, peeling back the skin and revealing the skull beneath. She then cracked his skull open with the next strike of her two powerful claws, the next strike to his face made him practically unrecognizable, his skull had become badly cracked and broken. She had finished with his head, but she quickly then started tearing apart his torso, randomly scratching every part of it. She finished her rage fueled assault on the body by stabbing two claws into the man's genitals, making sure to rip out his testicles as she pulled her claws out.

The Zangoose backed away from the body as she spat on the dead man's face, for her, this was too good for him. "Your kind destroyed my fucking life!" She angrily yelled at the dead man before she ran away. If she could, she would have killed him a thousand times over. But right now, she just wanted to be away from every single living thing around her.

Meanwhile...

An alarm clock rang out on a bedside table, but a very sleepy young man quickly silenced it before sitting up and quietly groaning to himself, "I think a cat shat in my mouth."

That young man then slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. His light shortish brown hair was a mess and he had stubble on his face, his hazel eyes were bloodshot from not getting enough sleep. This man is Blake, he's 23 years old and he works as an accountant back in Goldenrod city. He quickly splashed some cold water on his face before looking over to the shower, and thinking if he should even really bother. It was his day off work and there would be no one around to see him if he decided to take a walk, after all, he was living in a small cottage in the woods.

He decided against having a shower, although something told him that wasn't a good idea, but he didn't care. Blake got dressed and then waked over into the living room where he then switched on the TV, and began his daily routine. After seeing there was nothing on TV, he then decided to go running outside, if there was one thing he was good at, it was running.

Blake stood outside his cottage, and got ready to run, he liked to see how far he could get before he was totally exhausted. "Go!" Blake shouted to himself as he began sprinting along the dirt path that he usually drove down to get into the city.

Blake hated his job, it payed well but he didn't feel like it was the right one. He wanted to be a firefighter, but he never really pursued that. That job would mean that he would have to live deeper in the city, and he hated the city, he hated the people. They all seemed the same to him, snobby bastards that wouldn't help a dying man. Men that just wanted to impress women, grab money and beat down anyone they thought they could because they were weaker, and didn't have any friends backing them. The women were worse, they would encourage the men, steal their money and go piss it all away as they laugh at the misfortune of others while they slap on a ton of makeup. They all seemed the same to him.

Blake ran, faster and faster as he thought of the people at work that he would just love to punch in the face, he ran until he could run no longer. He stopped, panting heavily as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked around, he had gotten further than he did yesterday, and for that, he decided that he would go easy on himself on the workouts when he got back home.

As he began walking back, he heard something, a faint whining noise, as if something was hurt, or crying. It came from the woods, Blake decided to follow that noise to its source. Blake moved quietly through the woods, just in case the thing he was searching for was dangerous, eventually, he found what he was searching for. Blake hid behind a tree, crouched and looked around it to see a blood covered female Zangoose whining. The nearby trees had deep scratch marks in them, Blake wondered what the hell was going on, why she was covered in blood, and why she seemed to be crying.

The Zangoose cried to herself, in her mind, she knew there was no one that cared about her, there was no one that didn't want what that man was trying to steal from her, and managed to steal from her sister. She hated everyone in this world and everything in it, she only stayed for her sister, and now she was gone, there was nothing from stopping her doing what she had tried to do before. She raised her claws to her own neck, and slowly dug them in.

Blake couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was about to kill herself, he couldn't just let that happen. He charged forward and quickly pulled the Zangoose's own claws away from her neck. "What the hell we-" Was all Blake managed to say, before the Zangoose acted in a very violent way.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed as she used her other claws to scratch into the man's chest before pushing him away and running.

"Fuck!" Blake shouted before he then tried to run after her. "Hey! G-get back..." Blake then noticed the two massive bleeding cuts on his chest, he couldn't believe it. "S-shit." Blake stuttered to himself, with deep cuts like those, and with his car back at the cottage, he didn't think there was much of a chance of him surviving this attack. But that didn't stop him from trying. He got up, and tried to move as fast as he could, back up to the dirt path. He couldn't stop looking down to his torn bloody shirt, seeing it get drenched in his own blood. His heart was pounding, he hated his life, but he still wanted to live it. He kept on moving up the now seemingly endless dirt road, he kept thinking about getting in his car and driving to hospital, but he knew that he would probably die of blood loss.

At the same time, the Zangoose was now sitting in another spot in the forest, she partly regretted her actions, but not by much. She hoped that man was just like all the rest of the people she had met, she hoped, she hated the thought of her hurting an innocent, and becoming like the rest. Zangoose then brought her claws up to her neck again... But she couldn't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this story, want to give Hironada a big thank you for once again for editing for me, and thank you for reading! Oh, and a massive thank you to pokeflare who gave me this idea during a conversation!<strong>


	2. Suicide watch

One day later...

Blake was now in a hospital bed, his two claw shape wounds going diagonally across his chest had now been treated and stitched up. The police had questioned him, they asked him who did it, but for some reason, he lied and said, "I don't remember." He thought he said it to protect the Zangoose, but why he would want to protect her after what she did was a mystery to him. The doctor had also told him that his wounds looked worse than they actually were, he also told him that those wounds would certainly leave scars, but Blake could live with that. After yet another day in the hospital, and after booking a week off work, he had left the hospital.

Blake walked slowly to his car, it now hurt every time his clothes rubbed against his stitched up wounds. He opened the car door and climbed in, the doctors recommended that the stay at least an extra day, but Blake didn't want to stay. He wanted to find that Zangoose before she slits her own throat, only this time, he would be careful. He really didn't know why he cared for something that just sent him to the hospital, maybe it was because he wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't another one of these heartless people in this city who don't care about anyone else but themselves. Or maybe it was just because he couldn't stand the thought of doing nothing. Either way, he was going to look for her.

He started his car and began to drive away from the hospital and back to his house, as he did, he wondered what the scars on his chest would look like. He also wondered what people would say when he would tell them a suicidal Zangoose gave them to him.

5 hours later...

Blake was now home, he got undressed out of his hospital clothes and got dressed in jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black leather jacket. Every time the shirt rubbed against his wounds he quietly cussed to himself. Blake wanted to just crash on the bed, but he didn't. Instead, he walked right out again, to find that Zangoose.

The Zangoose was sitting against a tree as she stared down to her left paw, to her wrist. There was a line there where there was no fur, that was a scar from one of her last suicide attempts, she remembered slashing her wrist, and then trying to slash open the other, until her sister found her and begged her to stop. Her sister was the only one who ever cared for her, when she died, so did everything that made her life worth living. So did the last bit of good she saw in the world.

As she thought more about her sister, tears began to fill her eyes, and she soon couldn't stop those tears from flowing down her face. She didn't want to live here any longer, she wanted to be with her sister. She was going to try one more time to end her life, she just needed time to muster the courage to do it.

Blake watched from a distance from behind a tree, looking on as the Zangoose cried her heart out. Watching her cry made him think about what she could have possibly gone through that would drive her to kill herself. Part of Blake just wanted to stay hidden behind the tree to avoid possibly getting ripped apart, but another part of Blake just wanted to comfort the Zangoose. Blake watched, until he saw her bring her claws up to her own neck once again. He quickly stepped out into the open and shouted, "Don't do it!"

The Zangoose immediately stood up and growled at the human, her growls quietened when she realized that she had seen the human before.

Blake backed away slightly when she growled at him. "Hey, all I wanted to do was help... Thanks for giving me two new scars by the way." Blake said to her as he pointed to his chest.

The Zangoose immediately started growling loudly again. 'What? Does he want me to repay him or something? I wanted to die!' Her voice angrily shouted in her head. "What the fuck do you want!" The Zangoose shouted at him.

Seeing her growl and shout loudly with such an angry expression on her face made him think that this wasn't the smartest thing he had done. He wished he could understand what she was shouting at him. "Listen, I pulled away your claws from your neck because I didn't want you to kill yourself, and I'm here now because I still don't want you to kill yourself, even though you did send me to the hospital." Blake told her.

The Zangoose wasn't buying his story, it sounded too kind, she thought that he must have had other motives. 'I bet he wants sex as a reward, they're all fucking same.' The Zangoose angrily thought to herself.

Blake could see he was getting nowhere here, but he wasn't going to give up. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself, not while I'm around." Blake said as he sat down on the ground.

The Zangoose was now confused. 'Why the fuck is he sitting down? Does he really care this much even after I shredded his chest?' The Zangoose's confused voice asked in her mind as she then sat down.

3 hours later...

Blake was still sitting down in the same spot, as was the Zangoose. They both watched each other. Blake watched her to see if she tries to harm herself again, and the Zangoose watched Blake to see if he tries anything.

As Blake watched her, he noticed some things about her appearance. He noticed the cut on her neck that looked fresh, and he also noticed the scar mark on her wrist meaning either someone attacked her, or she tried to kill herself before. Watching the Zangoose brought back very bad memories for Blake, that's when he thought that maybe it was because of his past that he cared about this suicidal Zangoose so much. He remembered watching over his brother like this, he watched him nearly every night. Blake couldn't trust him to be alone on his own.

He tried to put those thoughts out of his head as he continued to watch the Zangoose's every move. He didn't blame her if she hated him, his brother felt the same way.

The Zangoose wondered why the man she had wounded was so adamant to stay here with her, even if he did plan on getting some kind of revenge, she would have thought she would have thought that he would want to stay away from her after what she did to him. She wondered if he did just care about saving her life, but she didn't want to let her guard down. Her life taught her a lot of lessons, one of them was that you could trust just about no one in this world.

Blake wondered what he would do after tonight, how would he look after a suicidal Zangoose? He really didn't know, but he wasn't going to let her throw her life away. Blake wanted to gain her trust, and he knew that the best way to do that was to talk to her. "What's your name?" He asked the Zangoose who just stared at him in response.

The Zangoose saw that question as pointless. "It doesn't matter, you can't hear me anyway. Besides, I doubt you really give a shit." The Zangoose told him.

Blake didn't understand what she was saying, but judging from the way she was looking at him and her tone, he guessed it wasn't anything good. Blake knew that he would have to do a lot more to gain her trust, that's why he decided to tell her why he thought he cared about her safety so much. "... I had a brother. But he's gone now. He killed himself... He did it because his wife had died, along with their unborn baby girl... I caught him trying to hang himself, but I managed to stop it... Every night after that, I sat down with him like I'm doing with you right now. I watched him for... well, it must have been half a year. After that, he seemed like he could handle himself... I went on holiday, and when I came back... Anyway, I'm not going to let that happen again. You probably hate me, I don't know why but, I just really don't want to see you harm yourself." Blake finished as he tried to hold back some tears.

The Zangoose looked at the human, she hated nearly every human she came across, but she had to admit, this one seemed different. She could see that he was telling the truth. "Well, you can't watch me forever." The Zangoose flatly said.

Blake really wanted to know what the Zangoose was saying, it was hard to gain someone's trust when you don't understand what they are saying. "I don't understand you, but... if you want, you could stay at my place." Blake said to yourself. 'Ah, yes. Like this isn't going to come back and bite me in the ass.' Blake pessimistically thought to himself.

The Zangoose had a confused expression on her face. 'Why the hell would he... Is he really trying to stop me from killing myself?' The Zangoose asked herself as she looked at the human.

Blake looked at her and said, "Err, just nod if you want to come, shake your head left and right if you don't."

The Zangoose thought about it. 'I might as well, if he tries anything, I'll just rip his head off.' The Zangoose stood up and then nodded.

Blake was happy that was her response, this way, he could now keep an eye on her without freezing to death outside, in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you again to hironada for editing this for me, and thank you to the readers for... Well, reading ^^<strong>


	3. Blake's place

10 minutes later...

Blake opened the door to his cottage and said, "Well, this is my place. Isn't a dream home but it's better than sleeping outside."

The Zangoose walked past the man and looked around. There were pictures on the walls, some of landscapes and some family photo looking ones. The living room was quite large, it had two couches in it, a TV, a few decorative drawers and a computer over in the corner of the room.

Blake took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack near the door. "The kitchen is through there, the door near the computer. The door next to the kitchen is the bathroom; this other door to the left is to my bedroom." Blake informed her as he walked over to the couch and sat on it. "My name is Blake by the way." He said whilst switching on the TV.

After a while of looking around the room, she sat on the other couch. So far, the place looked nice and it was a lot warmer than outside, she liked it here.

"Are you hungry?" Blake asked her.

The Zangoose still didn't trust him enough to take his food, she was paranoid and suspected that he may slip something into the food. The Zangoose shook her head in response.

"Okay then. Oh, and if you want, you could take my bed for the night or you could sleep on the couch. Where do you want to sleep?" Blake asked.

The Zangoose responded by tapping twice with her claws on the couch she was sitting on.

"Alright then. Do you have a name?" Blake inquired.

The Zangoose nodded in response.

Blake thought about asking her, but he soon realized that she wouldn't actually be able to tell him. That's when he got an idea. "Hang on a sec." Blake said as he got up and walked over to his computer.

The Zangoose watched as he grabbed a pen and what looked like a notepad from the desk his computer rested on.

Blake then walked back over to her and asked, "Do you know how to spell your name?" It might have seemed like a silly question, but some Pokemon had no knowledge of how to write.

The Zangoose then nodded.

"Can you write down your name? You know, just so I know what to call you." Blake explained.

The Zangoose took the pen and notepad, although she couldn't really get a good grip on the pen. 'I hope this human doesn't expect me to talk to him by writing to him.' She thought to herself as she slowly started to write her name. The Zangoose then held out the notepad to Blake when she had finished writing her name.

Blake looked at the messy letters that spelled out her name. "Yasmin?" Blake said just to confirm that he was seeing her name right.

The Zangoose nodded.

"Well then Yasmin, if you need anything, just write it down and I'll see what I can do." Blake told her as he set down the notepad besides her and walked back over and sat down on his couch. Blake could tell that Yasmin found it hard to be friendly, but he was just glad she was even trying to be friendly.

5 hours later...

"I'm heading off to bed, do you need anything before I do?" Blake asked the Zangoose as he stood up.

Yasmin shook her head, although she was now feeling hungry.

"Alright then, good night." Blake said to her whilst walking over to his bedroom.

Yasmin watched Blake enter his bedroom and close the door behind him before she lay down on the couch, although she wasn't planning on sleeping. She now had new things on her mind, she was thinking about Blake, the human that had taken her in. She still knew very little about him, he said that he had a brother that committed suicide, she believed him, but that didn't mean she believed that he cared about her. Yasmin didn't know what Blake had to gain by taking her in, but she believed that he had taken her in for a reason that she may not like. She always expected the worst from people. Yasmin looked to her claws once more, and thought to herself, 'I'm fucking useless... I can't even kill myself.'

Blake now lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew what he was doing was a huge risk, taking in the Zangoose that had slashed open his chest, but he felt like he couldn't just leave her to kill herself. Blake felt like he should help her, after he had failed the first time around. He just hoped that she would let him help her. Blake wondered what would drive Yasmin to suicide, he wondered just what she had experienced in her life that was so bad that she just wanted to die. He knew that whatever she had experienced, it must have been horrible. Blake tried to get some sleep, but he just couldn't stop thinking about everything.

The next morning...

Blake walked out of his bedroom and looked over to Yasmin who suddenly went from lying down to sitting upright on the couch. "Hey, did you sleep well?" Blake asked as he started to walk over to the kitchen door.

Yasmin hadn't slept all night, she had expected something to happen during the night, but nothing did. "Yeah." She lied as she nodded.

"Good, I'm going to cook something up. You want anything to eat?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin shook her head. Even though she was now hungry, she still didn't trust him enough to take his food.

"Alright then." Blake responded as he then walked into the kitchen.

Yasmin stretched her arms out and let out a yawn before getting off the couch. She felt really tired, so she decided to look around the living room. She hoped that she would find something interesting, or at least entertaining to wake her up a little.

Yasmin walked over to the computer; although she had no idea as to how it works. She sat on the wheeled chair in front of it which swiveled around slightly. She then looked to the keyboard, she knew all the letters, although she didn't recognize some of the symbols. There was something on the computer desk, they looked like a notes or letters. She took a look at the first one she saw.

_'I wish you would stop blaming me for all the shit in your life, it has been hard on me too but...'_

That's where the first note had ended. It was clear to Yasmin that Blake had planned on sending that to someone, but whom, she didn't know. Yasmin then took a look at the second note underneath it.

_'I did everything I could, where the fuck were you? Maybe if you had supported him and acted like family then maybe he...'_

The note ended there. 'Looks like someone has family problems.' Yasmin thought to herself as she sorted the notes back into the order she had found them. She didn't feel good about looking at those notes, but she wasn't sorry that she did either.

Yasmin got out of the computer chair and walked back over to the couch. She looked at the remote control that Blake had used to switch on the TV, which she then picked up. "Great, now which is the on button?" She thought out loud as she confusedly looked at the remote control and tried to remember which button Blake had pressed.

A few minutes later and Blake had came out of the kitchen with a plate of toast and bacon. He the sat down on the other couch, as he did, he noticed Yasmin sniffing the air. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin looked over to his plate, as soon as she looked at the bacon, she felt like she was starving.

Blake could hear her stomach growling ever so slightly. "Here, take mine." Blake said as he handed his plate over to Yasmin.

Yasmin didn't want to take his food, but right now, she was listening more to her stomach than her paranoid mind. She happily took the plate and began eating everything on it.

"Wow, you really were hungry. Guess I'm going to have to make some more now." Blake said with a smile as he got up and walked back into the kitchen. Blake was happy to see that she now felt comfortable enough to take his food, it was a small step forward to gaining her trust, but at least he now knew he was getting somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wanna thank hironada again for editing for me! And I wanna thank you awesome readers for following this story :D<strong>


	4. Questions and painful answers

1 hour later...

Blake was now sitting down on the couch, watching some TV when Yasmin walked up to him with a notepad in one paw and a framed picture in another. Blake took a look at the poorly written words on the note pad.

_'Who is this?'_ The notepad had written on it. Blake then noticed what the picture was of. It was a picture of him, and his brother. His brother is 6 foot and 2 inches tall and 27 years old with short black hair. In the picture, he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a red shirt underneath it and jeans while he was holding up a beer in one hand and holding Blake's shoulder with the other. "That's my brother." Blake told her.

Yasmin now had a look of surprise and sadness on her face. 'Oh crap, I brought up his dead brother...' She thought to herself as she tried to look as sorry as possible.

Blake noticed the sorry look on her face and almost immediately followed it up with, "He's not the brother I told you about if that's what you were wondering. His name is Dean" Blake stated as he looked to the picture of his brother. "He's in the army now. He asked me to join him, I wanted to, but I never did. My parents were totally against it." Blake finished. He knew why his parents were so against it, but he felt like he had said enough.

Yasmin set down the picture on a nearby table and grabbed her pen and began writing something on the notepad. She then finished writing and shown the notepad to Blake.

_'Why do you live in the forest?'_ The notepad had written on it.

"Because the majority of people in the city are horrible... I hardly see any other people around in the forest, sometimes a few Pokemon like yourself but nearly nobody else. I prefer it like that anyway, Pokemon have never hurt me before... Well, before you anyway." Blake said as he remembered her cutting into his chest with her very sharp claws.

Yasmin felt slightly guilty over cutting the human's chest, he seemed like a nice guy so far, even if she didn't completely trust him. She went back to writing something on the notepad, and showed him the letters on it that spelled out, _'I'm sorry about that.'_

Blake looked back to her and said, "You were startled. I understand."

Yasmin nodded and started writing out another question. _'What do you work as then?'_ The messy letters on the notepad spelled out.

"I work as an accountant, I basically do all the boring stuff. I don't like my job or the people that I work with but, it's a job, as long as I'm getting paid then it doesn't really matter." Blake explained to her.

'That's a big step, from soldier to accountant... Whatever that is.' Yasmin thought to herself as she scrawled down another question on the notepad.

Blake watched as she wrote. 'She sure is asking a lot of questions.' Blake thought to himself before Yasmin then shown the notepad to him.

_'Where do you humans wee?'_ Was the question on the notepad.

Blake was a little surprised at the question. 'She knows how to spell but doesn't know about toilets?' Blake's voice said to himself in his mind. "Err, the toilet. It's in the bathroom."

Yasmin responded by giving a confused look.

'Wait, would she even know what a bathroom is?' He asked himself in his mind. "Come on, let me show you." Blake stood up and walked over to the bathroom door.

30 minutes later...

Blake now sat on the couch, he had just been teaching Yasmin how to use the toilet. It felt strange having to teach the Pokemon that had sent him to the hospital how to use the toilet. He chuckled a little to himself as he remembered how Yasmin jumped back away from the toilet when he flushed it. Blake had also shown her how to use taps, he had never seen anyone so confused over something so simple before. Blake suddenly heard the flushing of the toilet and looked back over to the bathroom door to see Yasmin quickly open it and walk out of there at quite a fast pace, back over to the couch. "You figure it out okay?" Blake asked her as she picked up a pen, the notepad, wrote down a quick response and showed it to him.

_'Yes.'_ The notepad had written on it. Yasmin had some trouble, but it was mostly the noise the toilet made that annoyed her the most.

"Good... Err, can I ask you something?" Blake inquired.

Yasmin figured that seeing as he answered her questions, she might as well answer his, so she responded with a nod.

"Okay then... Back when I first saw you, there was blood on your fur. Did that blood belong to you?" Blake cautiously asked.

Yasmin knew that he would ask something like that, she shook her head.

"No? Who did it belong to?" Blake asked as he became very worried as to what the answer would be.

Yasmin let out a sigh and began writing something on the note pad, she wrote down the basic details, she felt the rage inside her building up as she thought about that human that tried to rape her.

Blake could see the anger in her expression as she continued writing; that expression stayed on her face even as she stopped writing and shown Blake the notepad.

'_That blood belonged to a rapist. I killed him and I enjoyed killing him. He deserved everything I did to him!'_

Blake looked back at Yasmin with a shocked look on his face. "Did... Yasmin, did he do anything to you?" Blake quietly asked.

The anger on Yasmin's face was clear, she nodded once in response as her claws dug lightly into the couch she was sitting on.

"I don't blame you for killing him, people like that deserve to die." Blake said to her as he started to notice that her eyes seemed to twinkle with tears. She wasn't just angry, she was upset about it. "Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" Blake quietly asked.

Yasmin angrily shook her head and began to write something else on the notepad

_'I don't want to talk about that.'_

Blake took a look at those words and then looked back up to the angry expression on her face. "Okay, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." Blake told her in a calming tone.

Yasmin simply nodded in response and sat quietly on the chair, now with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face.

Blake expected a response like this, but at least he got an answer to one of his questions.

The rest of the day was spent quietly watching TV, after the events earlier in the day, they only once communicated with each other, that was when Blake decided to cook something else up. It is now midnight, Blake got up off the couch and let out a yawn as he said, "I'm heading off to bed now."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight." Yasmin responded as she nodded and continued watching the TV, watching an old movie. This was the first time that she had ever seen a movie, and she was really enjoying it.

"Goodnight." Blake said as he opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. Blake then lay on his bed, he had noticed that Yasmin hadn't really tried to communicate with him after he had asked her about the blood, and why she tried to kill herself. He knew that it was way too soon to ask her something that personal, he just hoped that he hadn't upset her too much. Blake looked over to his alarm clock on the bedside table, and set it ready for work tomorrow. Blake really didn't feel like going into work with his injuries, but right now he couldn't afford to miss a day of work, not if he wanted to keep living his life in this cottage that he adored for it being so out of the way of other humans. He had bills to pay, and a fridge to keep full, even more so now that he had a guest. Blake closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but that was hard when all he could think about was how horrible the day was going to be when he wakes up, every work day was horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Again, wanna thank Hironada on this one, and of course, I want to thank the readers for taking the time to read my story! You're all awesome! :D<strong>


	5. Workday

The next day...

Blake walked out of his room, fully dressed and feeling like shit. Yasmin's head turned as she heard his door opening and looked over to Blake.

He sighed before saying, "I'm going to work now. Will you be okay alone in the house for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."Yasmin said as she nodded in response.

"Good, I'll be back later. Bye." Blake said to her as he walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it behind himself.

Yasmin just lay back on the couch, and closed her eyes once more. All she wanted to do right now was get back to what she was doing before Blake woke her up by coming into the room, sleeping.

1 hour later...

Blake was sitting in an office cubicle, staring at his computer screen full of numbers and stuff he really didn't care about. He was having a hard time getting any work done, he had a lot on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Yasmin, he hated his job, he hated the people he worked with, and on top of all that, his chest still really hurt. Blake felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see the face of one of those people he hated, Ian.

"So, I heard you've been in hospital." Ian stated.

Ian was Blake's manager, he was slightly taller than Blake, he had short black hair that looked as if it was gelled, which it most likely was. Blake hated everything about the man, he always had that look on his face, like he was better than everyone else, in a way, he reminded him of a school bully. That's what his workplace felt like to him, one big playground full of bullies, and bully victims, the popular kids, and the unpopular kids. Blake hated this place, they weren't kids any more, he felt like they should have grown up by now. "You did? Who did you hear that from?" Blake questioned. Sometimes Blake even came very close to punching a few people in the face around his workplace, he only restrained himself because he needed this job.

"A friend of mine saw you walking out of the hospital holding your chest. Something wrong with your heart?" Ian asked.

'Yeah, its not black like yours you fucking dickhead.' Was what Blake wanted to say to him, what he ended up saying to him was, "No, it's nothing." Blake lied.

"My friend said that you looked like crap." Ian told him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Maybe your friends should keep out of my fucking life." Blake angrily said to him.

"Whoa, where did that come from Blakey?" Ian asked, still maintaining that smug smirk on his face.

'From a few months of listening to you bitching behind other people's backs.' Blake thought to himself. "Sorry, I'm just really not feeling to good right now." Blake reluctantly apologized.

"Yeah, well, just remember who your boss is Blakey!" Ian said to him before walking away from him.

Blake couldn't believe that nobody had punched Ian right in his smug face before, he really hated him, not because of what he's done to him, but because of what he does to others, makes them feel like shit. Blake never forgot the incident from a few months back, one of the people that he worked with, Hilary, she asked everyone from work to come to her birthday party, everyone, including Blake agreed to come, but only Blake actually showed up. It was Hilary's 60th birthday, and it was a big nearly empty room they sat in, the only other people there were members of her remaining family. Blake remembered how grateful she was towards him for showing up, he couldn't believe that no one else from work showed up, he remembered shouting at everyone else when he heard them actually laughing about not showing up when Hilary had left the room. After that, he couldn't stand to even be around them. There have been a lot of things since then that has only served to fuel his hate for them. Blake just wanted to get his work done and get back home.

Meanwhile...

Yasmin was now awake, and very bored. She flicked through the channels on the TV, but she could see nothing interesting, so she switched it off. She got up off the couch, and looked to Blake's bedroom door. She was curious as to what it would look like, she wanted to explore the house a little, and so far, that room was the only one she hadn't been in. She walked over to his room, and slowly opened the door. She looked around the room, a messy bed, a few clothes scattered on the floor, but other than that, it was clean. She noticed something on the bedside table, a book of some kind. Yasmin picked it up and flicked to a random page and started reading the handwritten words on the page.

_'I can't even find the strength to get out of bed anymore... There was something I could have done, I don't know what it was, but I could have done better, I could have saved him... I feel so fucking useless...'_

Yasmin stopped reading it and thought to herself, 'Is Blake writing a book or something?' Yasmin didn't understand what a journal was, so she just assumed he was writing a book of some kind, and continued reading.

_'I failed him. I know I did my best but fuck, I just feel like there was something more I could have done. I'm pissed at myself, I'm pissed at my family, they should have fucking been there for him like I was! Where the fuck were they when I was sitting in his house, listening to him cry his heart out, watching him night after night just to make sure he doesn't kill himself...'_

Yasmin stopped reading, partly because she felt like she was intruding on Blake's privacy by reading this, and partly because Blake was beginning to remind her of her sister. She closed the journal and put it back on the bedside table. Yasmin then walked out of the room, thinking, 'Is this why he's been so nice to me? Do I remind him of his brother?'

Yasmin walked back over to the couch and picked up the remote control for the TV to flick through some more channels. She couldn't stop thinking about why Blake had took her in anyway, but she was going to ask him when he got back in.

3 hours later...

Blake was now slumped over his desk, resting his head on his arms with his eyes closed. Hilary, the 60 year old cleaner noticed Blake slumped over on his desk, and cautiously called out his name. "Blake?"

Blake suddenly shot up right when he heard the familiar voice of an elderly woman call out his name and looked over his shoulder to see the old gray haired woman. "Oh, hi Hilary." Blake said as he twirled his chair around to face her.

"Are you okay Blake?" Hilary concernedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Blake said back to her.

"Well, I heard you were in hospital and you look a little off today." Hilary answered him.

Blake smiled a little, Hilary was a nice woman, she cared about people even if they didn't care about her. She was one of the few people Blake actually liked, not just at work, but in the world. "I'm fine, just thinking about things. How are you anyway Hilary?" Blake inquired.

"Oh, same as always, pretty good. Why were you at hospital Blake? Nothing serious I hope." Hilary asked him.

"So you've heard I've been to hospital too? Does anyone else know?" Blake questioned.

"Ian has been telling everyone." Hilary stated.

Blake wouldn't tell anyone else at work, but he could trust her to stay quiet about it. "I'll tell you, but can you keep it to yourself if I tell you?"

"You know I'm not one to spread stuff around." Hilary replied with a smile.

Blake knew that would be her reply. "Well then, I was near my house, and I saw a Zangoose. She was trying to cut open her neck."

Hilary let out a quiet gasp. "Is she okay?" Hilary quickly asked.

"She's fine, I pulled away her claws from her neck, but she was startled and she slashed into my chest with her claws." Blake responded.

"That's why you were in hospital? How serious was it?" Hilary questioned.

"The cuts were pretty deep and there was a lot of blood, but the doctors said that it looked worse than it actually was." Blake stated.

"What happened to the Zangoose, did you call the police or something?" Hilary asked.

"No way, she's already suicidal, I doubt a visit from the police would help her state of mind." Blake told her.

"But she could hurt someone else." Hilary said to him.

Blake wanted to tell her that Yasmin was not a bad person, but he couldn't think of a way of proving that without telling her that she is now at his house. If he told her that, she would think that he was crazy, maybe even call the police. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to convince her that Yasmin is not some kind of a dangerous animal. "She only attacked me because I grabbed her claws, she was startled, I'm sure other people would react the same if some random guy just grabbed them. I know I would." Blake stated.

Hilary let out a sigh before saying, "You should be at home resting, not here at work after what has happened to you."

"I know, but I need the money." Blake told her.

Hilary let out another sigh before saying, "Seems like we all do, I won't lie, I don't like this job but it's the best I'm going to get."

It kind of hurt Blake to hear her say that, such a nice woman deserved better, he knew that she had been through a lot in her lifetime. "You deserve better than to work in this place, you should be earning just as much as that bastard Ian earns." Blake said to her.

Hilary smiled as she said, "I doubt I could do his job."

"What? You can't just act like you're doing something and have a little bit of a rant from time to time?" Blake said with a smile.

Hilary laughed a little before telling him, "I should be going now, if I want to leave early."

"Okay then, nice talking with you Hilary." Blake said with a smile as she gave one final goodbye before walking away from his office cubicle. Before he knew it, he was back to staring at his computer screen, right now, he just wanted to get back home and see how Yasmin was doing. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he couldn't stop worrying for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Once again, I would like to thank Hironada for coming back and editing this, as well as pointing out some mistakes in this chapter. And a thank to you readers once again for reading this story! :D<strong>


	6. Quick learners

After a few more hours, Blake was now at the front door to his house. He grabbed his keys from his jacket pocket and opened the front door. He walked into his house and closed the door behind him after hanging his jacket up on the coat rack. Blake then looked over to the couch and saw Yasmin giving him a little nod, he guessed that was her way of saying hi.

Blake walked over to the other couch and sat down, letting out a sigh as he did. "Hi Yasmin." Blake said to her as she then held up the notepad in her paws, which he then looked at.

_'Why did you take me in?'_ Was the question written on the notepad.

Blake looked back to Yasmin and said, "Well... I just felt like I couldn't just leave you out there, you were going to kill yourself. I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night if I did nothing and found you dead days later." Blake told her.

Yasmin then quickly wrote down another question on the notepad. _'Are you still angry about when I cut your chest?'_

Blake looked back to her and answered, "I was never angry to begin with. My chest still hurts, but it will heal."

Yasmin was surprised at how calm he was, she knew that she wouldn't have been so calm in his position.

"Can I ask you a question Yasmin?" Blake asked, remembering how it didn't go down so well last time he asked her a question.

Yasmin reluctantly nodded, she knew that she knew a lot more about him than he did about her.

"Okay then, how did you get that scar on your wrist?... You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Blake reminded her.

Yasmin looked down to the line going across her wrist where fur no longer grew before picking up a pen and writing her response. _'I tried to kill myself before, I tried to slash through my wrists... I didn't manage to cut the other one open...'_

Blake didn't know what to say, it took him a while to think up of a reply. "Was your life really that bad?" Blake replied.

Yasmin just looked to him and nodded as she said, "Yes, it was..."

Blake took her little whines, her nod and the pained look on her face as a definite yes. "Whatever your life was like before, whatever bad happened, that will never happen again. Not with me around." Blake told her as he looked at her shiny pink eyes.

"I don't need protecting human, I can look out for myself." Yasmin thought out loud as she written something down on the notepad. _'I can defend myself.'_

Blake read those words and said as he tapped his chest, "Yeah, I know."

Yasmin felt that guilty feeling again when he did that, if she had known this human wasn't like the rest, she wouldn't have attacked him. But she wasn't thinking at the time, she felt someone grab her, so she attacked without even thinking about it.

That night...

Blake was in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Yasmin, he couldn't stop imagining that poor Zangoose trying to cut open her wrist. Blake wanted to know so badly as to why she would even try something like that, but he knew that Yasmin would probably never tell him. Even after he took her in, he could see that she still didn't really trust him, he wondered why she didn't trust him, what would cause her to have these trust issues and why she didn't want to talk about it. Blake tried not to think about it, he wanted to go to sleep, but he just couldn't stop thinking.

Yasmin was laying down on the couch with her eyes closed, yet still awake. She had different things on her mind, like leaving. She knew that Blake meant well, but she just didn't feel right staying around the man, she felt like she didn't need anyone else, she felt like she shouldn't need anyone else. Yasmin felt like leaving, but something inside told her to stay, at least for a little while longer.

5 days later...

Time passed, and trust grew between Blake and Yasmin, although there were things that they never asked each other. Blake never asked about what had driven Yasmin to her suicide attempts, he had a feeling that if he asked her, he would regret it. Yasmin never asked about Blake's family, she had a feeling that they were part of the reason he lived out in this forest. Although they both knew that there was something they were hiding from each other, they both believed that the other wasn't dangerous, not intentionally and not towards each other anyway. A lot had happened in those five days that had passed, although most of the time that Blake spent at home was time spent showing and teaching Yasmin how to use things around the house. One thing stuck in Blake's mind, the time when he was teaching Yasmin how the shower and bath worked. He showed her how the bath worked, turned on the taps, no problem, but then he turned on the shower, and Yasmin shot back with a look of fear and anger on her face, he had never seen anything like it. She calmed down when he immediately turned it off, he asked her why she reacted like that, but the response she wrote down on her notepad just told him that she didn't know why. Blake knew there had to be a reason, but if she didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't press her on the matter. Blake had taught her all the important things, including how to use his spare house key. Right now, Blake and Yasmin were outside in the woods doing something different for a change. Yasmin was teaching Blake how live outside in the woods.

Blake walked over to Yasmin who was now waving over to him, standing besides some kind of plant with berries on it. Blake walked over to her and crouched down besides the plant and asked, "Poisonous or nonpoisonous?... To me I mean."

Yasmin knew that humans were nowhere as resistant to poison as she was, but she had good knowledge as to what was and wasn't poisonous. She plucked a yellow berry off the plant and ate it, its skin was very firm and it was very sour and bitter, a Sitrus berry. She plucked another and held it out in her paw for Blake to take.

Blake guessed that if she was giving the berry to him, then it wasn't poisonous. "Thanks." Blake said as he took the berry.

"You won't be saying that once you taste it." Yasmin said with a smirk as she watched the human bite into the berry and make a funny face, causing her to giggle a little at the sight.

Blake ate it all, although he really didn't feel like doing so. He looked over to the giggling Zangoose and said, "Well, at least some good came out of eating that bitter thing. So, where to next?" Blake asked.

Yasmin looked around, she remembered coming to this part of the forest before, she remembered taking shelter in a cave somewhere nearby. "Follow me." Yasmin said as she waved once in the direction she was heading in.

Blake stood up and walked with Yasmin, wondering where she was leading him next.

5 hours later...

It was now dark, but Blake and Yasmin had managed to get a fire going just near the entrance of the cave. Blake sat and looked over to Yasmin who was now getting warm and lying down near the fire. Blake couldn't remember being this relaxed before, he had forgotten about work, about his family, about everything, and it was because of Yasmin. He looked over to her, she was illuminated by the moonlight and the yellowish glow of the fire. He knew there was something more to her, he knew, he felt something more for her. Blake just hoped that something was more than hormones, to him, she seemed like such a nice person with a very troubled past. Every time Blake looked at her, he felt like asking her why she was so depressed, he felt like fixing every bad thing that happened to her in her life, somehow. Blake closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep himself, but all he could do was think about Yasmin. He wondered if she felt something more for him, something more than friendship, but he pushed it out of his mind. Blake knew that Yasmin had quite big trust issues, he found it hard to imagine ever getting close to her. After a while of shifting sleeping positions, he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wanna thank hironada again for editing this! Oh, and as always, a thank you to the wonderful readers out there! You guys = Awesome.<strong>


	7. Trust

More time had passed and it was still dark, Blake was now lying on his side, sleeping, but then he was awoken by something. Blake felt something moving against his back, he slowly opened his eyes to see that Yasmin was no longer by the fire they had made, he wondered if it was Yasmin that was behind him, but after a few seconds had passed, it became clear that the thing behind him was not Yasmin. He felt it crawling or sliding up his upper back, up his shoulder blades, and to his shoulder. Blake looked over to get a glimpse of what it was exactly that was with him, that's when he saw it, a grayish colored snake. Blake wasn't scared of the snake, but that changed when it quickly lunged at his face. Almost in a flash, Blake shot back as he saw Yasmin's paws close around the snake, he looked up to her to see her quickly and violently twist it, pulling it in opposite directions, tearing it half before throwing it out of the cave.

Blood had sprayed on Yasmin's face, but she didn't mind it. She looked over to her side to see Blake sitting upright against the cave wall with a stunned look on his face. She walked up to him and immediately began looking for any bite marks on his face, but she saw none, her reflexes were fast enough to stop the snake before it actually reached him. "I just saved your life." Yasmin said with a smirk on her face.

Blake didn't understand what she was saying, he guessed she was asking if he was alright but he wasn't sure at all. "That snake almost killed me... I thought I was done for when I saw it opening it's mouth." Blake told her.

"I thought you were done for when I saw it climbing up your back." Yasmin replied as she wiped some blood away from her white and red furred face.

Blake wished that he had brought the notepad so she could understand what she was saying to him. "Thanks for saving me." Blake thanked her.

"Anytime human, I hate snakes anyway." She said with a smile as she sat down besides him.

Blake was surprised by how casual she was about it, like she does this kind of thing all the time, but he guessed she probably did when she was living out in the forest. "Are you alright Yasmin?" He asked as he began to wonder if she had somehow got bitten herself.

She nodded as a smirk crossed her face before saying, "Yes, but I don't think the snake is feeling too good."

"Good... Should we still stay here for the night or just head back home?" Blake asked her as he looked around himself a little, he thought that if there was one snake then others may be around.

"Stay, we might as well stay now that it's dark." Yasmin said as she tapped the ground she was sitting on twice with her claws.

When Blake saw her tapping on the ground, he guessed that she wanted to stay in the cave. "Alright then, we'll stay." He said with a smile.

Almost instantly, Yasmin lay down on the ground and closed her eyes. Blake was surprised at how fast she could just go back to sleeping after something like a snake attack. She was tough, very tough.

Blake tried to do the same and lay on his side again, although he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get much sleep. He couldn't stop opening his eyes just to make sure nothing was creeping towards him. After about half an hour, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning...

Yasmin slowly opened her eyes to see Blake still sleeping, and that the fire had burned out. She rubbed her eyes slightly as she let out a yawn which woke Blake up. Blake sat upright and then got up just as Yasmin did. "Come on, let's head back home." Blake said as he stretched his arms, one of which was now numb from sleeping on it.

Yasmin nodded as she made walked out of the cave, her eyes almost instantly went over to half of the snake's body, the part with the head, although she couldn't see where the other half was. It brought a smile to her face knowing that she saved the life of the human who had took her in to save her from herself. She dragged herself out of her own thoughts as she followed Blake back to his place.

1 week later...

More time passed, it was mostly uneventful for the both of them, although Yasmin had decided to stay at Blake's place, at least a bit longer anyway. Yasmin now lay on the couch, it was the weekend so Blake was still in the house. Yasmin wouldn't admit it, but she was growing quite fond of Blake, she felt like he was her friend. She had only had one other friend in her life, and that was her sister. Yasmin looked over to Blake who just walked out of his bedroom, fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" Blake asked her. Yasmin had told him about some kind of special spot in the forest that she would like to show him, he was a little hesitant after the snake incident, but he was curious as to what she wanted to show him.

Yasmin nodded in response to his question and got up off the couch and walked over to the front door with Blake, smiling as she did. It wasn't often that Blake saw her smiling, apart from that time she ripped that snake in half. He wondered what she was smiling about.

30 minutes later...

"Are we almost there?" Blake asked as he jumped over a log and followed Yasmin.

Yasmin looked back at him with a smile, and nodded. "Almost there now." She said as she walked past some more trees.

Blake followed her, and kept on following her until she came to a stop. He looked around, and saw a waterfall about ten foot high that poured down very clear water into quite a large plunge pool. Blake had been living in this area for sometime now, but he had never seen this place before.

Yasmin looked to the surprised expression on Blake's face, which brought a smile to her own. "I guess you like it then." Yasmin said before walking over to the waterfall.

Blake walked over to the spring and touched the water with his fingertips, it was surprisingly warm, part of Blake just wanted to dive in, but he didn't have any other clothes apart from what he was already wearing. Blake looked over to Yasmin who was now washing herself under the waterfall, he found it difficult to keep his eyes off her. The warm water that she was washing herself made the white parts her fur shine in the sunlight. Blake couldn't hide it from himself, he found her very attractive, but he didn't think that she felt the same way about him. Blake sat down next to the plunge pool, this really was a nice spot. The water was very clean and warm, there were trees surrounding them and the sun was now high in the sky, the only sound around them came from the waterfall.

Yasmin stepped away from the waterfall and walked over to Blake, her white and red fur was now completely drenched.

Blake looked over to her, she looked even prettier up close. "This is a really nice spot Yasmin." Blake said to her.

"Yeah." Yasmin said as she sat down next to Blake. "My sister thought so too." She added as her mind wondered back to better times.

Blake noticed that she quickly lost her smile, he wondered why. "Are you okay Yasmin?" He asked her.

Yasmin nodded as she looked to the plunge pool, she didn't want Blake to see one hint of sadness in her face, only her sister saw her show that emotion.

Blake could tell that something was on Yasmin's mind, but he knew better than to pry and try and find out what she was thinking, Yasmin liked to keep her thoughts and her feelings to herself most of the time.

Midnight...

"Goodnight Yasmin." Blake said to her as he walked over to his bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Yasmin replied as she lay on her side, on the couch. She heard Blake close his door, and she closed her eyes. The trip to the waterfall had made her think about things, mostly about Blake, and staying at his place. Yasmin trusted her sister, she was the only person that knew what she went through, the only one that cared anyway. Yasmin had begun to trust Blake a little more with everyday that past, but she didn't want to trust him, she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't, she thought he was a nice guy. She only hoped that she was trusting the right person.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: ya know what I'm going to say by now! Thank you hironada for editing this, and thank you readers for reading!<strong>


	8. Friend

5 days later...

Yasmin had now stayed at Blake's place for over three weeks, she had now begun to feel more comfortable in the house, and around Blake. She trusted him a lot, they had both learned something from each other, she felt grateful to have met him. She wanted to learn more about him, and she knew that he wanted to know more about her. She didn't want to dig up old memories, she wanted them to stay buried forever, but at the same time, she felt like telling Blake about herself, she wanted to have someone to talk to. Yasmin wasn't entirely sure if telling him everything about her was a smart move. She didn't know why she even wanted to tell him about the most horrible experiences of her life. She kept thinking of what she should and shouldn't tell him. Yasmin looked to her side to see Blake walking in and laying down on the opposite couch, this was it, she was going to tell him, or at least try. "Err, Blake?" Yasmin said to get his attention.

Blake heard her faint whines and looked over to Yasmin. "Is there something you need?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin picked up her pen and notepad and began to write something as she now sat upright on the couch.

_'I want to tell you something.'_ Were the words written down on the notepad Yasmin then showed to Blake.

Blake looked to Yasmin and asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

Yasmin began writing something else down, and then showing it t Blake.

_'I want to tell you about myself, if you want to __ask me something, then ask me.' _The words on the notepad spelled out.

Blake then looked at her, he didn't know why she was suddenly opening up to him, or why she would even want him to know about her life, but he wasn't complaining. "Err, okay then. How old are you?" Blake inquired.

Yasmin quickly went to writing her response, and showed him her notepad. _'23, how old are you Blake?' _The words on the notepad questioned.

"The same, 23. Do you have any family?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin looked a little saddened by the question, saddened and angry. She quickly wrote something down on.

_'I used to, but they're all dead.'_

Blake looked back up to her, wondering if he should really ask her what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry. How did they..." Blake stopped when he saw Yasmin writing something, he guessed it was going to say that she didn't want to talk about it, but he guessed wrong.

_'Fuckers killed my mother... I got them all though, I made them pay. They destroyed our lives, so I made them wish they didn__'t have a life to waste.'_ Yasmin wrote on the notepad before showing it to Blake.

After Blake looked at those words, he looked back into Yasmin's eyes, he wasn't sure if he saw sadness, or just pure hate in them. "Who are they, and why did they do that to your family? Do you know?" Blake inquired.

Yasmin thought back, when she was younger, when her life was torn apart. She remembered nearly every detail of that night, as she remembered, she felt hate and pain rising inside her. "Fucking cunts." She mumbled before she started writing something else on the notepad.

_'I don't know who they were, but I bet part of the fucking reason they attacked us was because their dicks told them too. They raped my mother before they killed her, I didn't see it but I know it happened. A human beat me and my sister, we were young, but I still cut through my ropes, I stabbed him in the back when he was beating my sister. I could hear them coming for us, I cut my sister out of her ropes and told her to hide. She ran while I stayed and waited, I killed every last one of them, those humans, that houndoom they brought along with them, I broke the last one's legs. I forced him to eat dirt before I cut open his neck. I don't care if you think I'm a bad fucking person for doing that, because I would do it over and over again to them. They deserved worse.'_

Blake looked to Yasmin with a shocked expression on his face and said, "I don't think you're a bad person... I would have done the same... You said you had a sister, what happened to her?"

Yasmin looked at Blake before she went back to staring at the notepad, writing.

_'She lived, she helped me through so much... She died about a day before I met you. She was sick, and I couldn't help her.'_ Yasmin knew that she couldn't help her, but that didn't mean that she didn't try her hardest. She always thought that she could have helped in some way.

Blake looked back to Yasmin, he could have sworn that he could see her eyes shimmer with tears. "I'm sorry... Why did you try to kill yourself Yasmin?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin tried hard to hold back her tears, she never wanted to show them to anyone.

_'The first time I tried to kill myself, it was so that I could be with my parents... Tisa found me, bleeding from my wrist, she begged me not to le__ave her, and I didn't. Tisa was all I had, she was the only one that cared for me in this fucked up world. She was so kind... A lot of people in this world deserve to die, she was not one of them. I remember, she never let me out of her sight after she fou__nd me trying to kill myself. We weren't really that close when we were younger, but we only had each other. When I lost Tisa, I lost the one reason__ I had left__ to stay alive.'_ Yasmin wrote on the notepad, and showed it to Blake. It had taken her a while to write it, not just because that she found the words hard to spell out properly, but because she felt a flood of emotions overwhelming her. Halfway through writing it, she stopped just to hold back her tears. She also began to sniffle a little, as she remembered the nights she spent crying with Tisa, just wishing that everything would be normal, wishing she had parents that loved them both. They both never had a father, and their mother treated them like unwanted guests, but she didn't want to tell Blake every little detail.

Blake got up off the couch he was sat on and sat down next to Yasmin. "You stayed and lived a life you didn't want to, for your sister. You're a good person." Blake reassured her, trying to make her feel better.

Yasmin began to write something on the notepad, after she written it, she put her pen down on the couch and just looked at Blake.

_'No I'm not, I'm a fuck up, a mistake.'_

Blake looked back to Yasmin. "Yasmin, you're not a fuck up. You're my friend." Blake told her.

Yasmin looked down to the floor. "I almost ended my own life as well as yours, watched you like a hawk, and I feel like I'm going out of my fucking mind and starting to break down in front of you... How can you say I'm your friend after all that?" Yasmin questioned, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't understand her.

Blake looked at her and said, "We don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to."

Yasmin looked back up to Blake, wondering if he really thought he was her friend. She picked up the pen and notepad once more, and started to write.

_'Why do you think I'm your friend?'_ Was the very blunt question on the notepad.

"Aren't we? You're always upfront with everything, unlike most people I know, and I like that. You also saved my life back at that cave, I still owe you one for that." Blake said to her.

Yasmin looked to Blake once more, before writing something else down.

_'You don't owe me anything.'_The note read out.

"So, are we friends then?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin thought about her response, she had never had a friend before, not unless her sister counted. She didn't even know exactly what a friend was, but she guessed it was someone that she didn't want to kill. Once Yasmin's tears had faded away, she nodded in response.

Blake smiled. "Good, I don't have many friends, it's good to know that I can count you as one." Blake said to her. Blake hated to see Yasmin this upset, but he was glad she told him all this, he now knew that she saw him as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Thank you again to Hironada for editing this, and thank you to Pokeflare for the name of Yasmin's sister. Oh, also thank you to my awesome readers! I write this all for you guys and gals!<strong>


	9. Attraction

Hours passed as Blake and Yasmin talked through the night, when there was nothing left to talk about, they just quietly watched TV. They both finished watching an old movie, and soon realized that it was now well past midnight. Blake got up as usual, heading back to his room as he said good night to Yasmin.

She watched Blake walk back to his room as she said, "Goodnight, Blake." Yasmin then lay down on the couch, using the cushions as pillows. She felt good, knowing that she had someone she could talk to, someone that now knew what she went through, even if it was only a small part of her life. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Blake now lay on his bed, and closed his eyes. It seemed to him that he either learned something from Yasmin or about her every day, he couldn't wait to see what he would find out tomorrow.

Hours flew by as they slept, and now awoke. Blake let out a yawn as he now looked to his alarm clock. It was still morning. Blake sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes a little before getting up and getting dressed.

Yasmin was awake, and flicking through the channels with the remote, something Blake had taught her to do. She quickly looked behind her, over the couch to see Blake stepping out of his room. She them picked up her pen and notepad and began writing something.

Blake sat down on the couch with her and asked with a yawn, "Sleep well?"

Yasmin had a small smile on her face while she nodded and then shown Blake the words scrawled out on the notepad.

_'Can we go outside and do stuff later?'_

Blake nodded. "Sure, I wanted to get some fresh air anyway." He said as he smiled. He enjoyed spending time outside with her, she seemed to enjoy it and he always learned something new..

Two hours passed, and after getting something to eat and drink, as well as a little time to wake up, Blake and Yasmin were now walking through the forest. They weren't planning on camping out for the night, Blake still had to get up the next morning in time for work. He looked to Yasmin and asked, "Did you sleep in the forest all the time?"

Yasmin nodded in response.

"Was it hard getting to sleep with all these snakes and bugs around?" Blake inquired.

Yasmin shook her head. "No, I was more worried about other Pokemon and humans. Besides, snakes started to get tasty after a while." She said to him with a smirk, even though she knew he couldn't understand her.

"You're a strong person, I don't think I could get to sleep in this forest very easily with out looking behind and around me every few minutes." Blake said as he smiled.

Yasmin smiled at the thought of Blake living in the forest, she thought he would do well, despite not having her natural resistance to poison, which helped a lot then she found snakes or just ate a wrong berry. "You humans get soft after living your lives in warm safe houses." She said to him.

Blake looked to Yasmin and asked, "Did you live in this forest with your sister?"

Yasmin nodded. "Yeah, we knew this place better than anywhere else. We knew pretty much all the caves, springs and the places where berries grew around here." She replied.

"Did you know I lived here too before you met me?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin shook her head and said, "No, I didn't. This forest is a big place, I never did get to explore all of it, but I knew enough about it to keep my sister safe."

Blake could hear the sound water falling into a plunge pool, he now knew where they were both heading. "We're heading back to the waterfall, aren't we?" He asked her.

Yasmin nodded, and after walking past a few more trees, they were standing right near the plunge pool of the waterfall. Yasmin wasted no time in getting into the water, and swimming around.

Blake really just wanted to dive in with her, but he didn't want to get the only clothes he had with him wet. He took off his boots and socks before rolling the legs of his jeans up to his knees. He then sat by the edge of the plunge pool and dipped his legs into the surprisingly warm water.

Yasmin swam over to Blake and looked up to him, wondering why he wasn't getting into the water. "Come on, swim with me!" She said as she waved, beckoning him to get into the water.

Blake looked at her slightly confused, but he took a guess at what she was trying to tell him. "Do you want me to swim or something?" He asked her.

Yasmin nodded with a smile, shortly before then back paddling a small distance away from him.

Blake thought about it, he wasn't sure if he should do it, but when he looked at Yasmin and saw her wet fur shine in the sunlight, which he found strangely attractive, he had made up his mind. He got his legs out of the water and began to take off his shirt and pants. 'It's a good thing I'm wearing boxers.' Blake thought to himself.

Yasmin's eyes went over Blake's body, she had never found humans attractive, or even any other Pokemon, but Blake seemed to be the exception for her. She watched as Blake got into the water with nothing but his boxer shorts on, and then began swimming over to her. She couldn't help but admire his body, but she tried to push those thoughts out of her head, she didn't want to get too close to him.

Blake was now swimming right next to her when he looked at the waterfall and asked, "Wanna race?"

Yasmin smiled and nodded in reply.

"Alright then! First one to the waterfall wins, on the count of three." Blake told her with a smile on his face. "One... Two... Three!" Blake shouted out before he swam as fast as he could to the waterfall.

Yasmin began swimming, putting all of her strength into it, but her drenched fur weighted her down and stopped her from swimming as fast as she could. Despite that disadvantage though, she was still swimming right besides Blake. Within seconds, she stopped swimming and looked over to Blake who was right besides her, and now had a confused expression on his face. "Did I win?" She curiously asked herself.

Blake looked at Yasmin, not sure who won. "Err... Lets just call that one a tie." Blake said with a smile.

Blake and Yasmin spent the whole day swimming, only stopping when it started to get dark. Blake climbed out of the water, as did Yasmin. He began to put all his clothes back on, with his water soaked boxers still on. He didn't feel like wearing them, but he didn't want to accidentally expose himself to Yasmin. As he sat down by the plunge pool, getting his shoes on, he looked to his right to see Yasmin shaking the water off her white and red fur. As he watched her do that, his eyes were drawn to her firm furry butt cheeks. Blake thought she had a nice feminine figure to her, and he loved the look of her soft looking white and red fur.

Yasmin could feel someone's eyes on her, she looked back over to Blake who was now putting on one of his boots, but she did notice him turning his head away from her, but that was only out of the corner of her eye. She didn't really think much of it, so she walked up to him when he was ready, and walked back to his place.

Midnight soon came and went, Yasmin was on the couch, having already said goodnight to Blake who was now in his room. She had something on her mind, Blake. She thought she wanted to be his friend, but now she began to think maybe she wanted to be more than just friends with him. She couldn't stop thinking about how attractive she found him when all he had on was his boxers. But she didn't want to be this close to him, there were a lot of reasons for this, the main one was the fear that she may lose him, like she lost her sister. She didn't think she could survive something like that again. She felt like it would be best if she just stayed friends with him, and ignore the feelings she might have.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I'd once again like to thank hironada for editing this, and you for reading it! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this did! :D<strong>


	10. Romance begins

Just over two weeks had passed, it was now Friday night. Blake and Yasmin were both sitting on the same couch, watching an action movie while eating junk food. Blake noticed a little smirk appear on Yasmin's face every time someone died in a particularly nasty way. He guessed that she just had a dark sense of humor, but he liked that about her.

Yasmin watched with a smile as she saw people getting shot and blown up, it was exciting for her and she had to admit, she was starting to like the TV. It was a long movie, when it ended, she let out a yawn and looked to her side to see Blake asleep. She smiled as she looked at him, she knew she could trust him, and she knew he definitely trusted her, even when she wouldn't have trusted herself if she were him. The more she looked at Blake, the more she wondered if she should get any closer to him. That's when she surprised herself, she carefully lay her head on Blake's chest, careful not to wake him. Yasmin didn't know why she did this, but she wasn't sorry that she did. She stayed there, listening to Blake softly breathing in and out until she slowly fell asleep.

Yasmin awoke the next morning to find Blake's arms wrapped around her. She smiled slightly, but that smile soon disappeared as she began to remind herself about how hopeless she felt when her sister died. She didn't want to fall for Blake and have him taken away from her like her sister, that, and she wouldn't even know how to tell Blake how she felt. She tried to put it all out of her mind, she slowly moved away from Blake, carefully getting Blake's arms off her, and then shifting to the other side of the couch when she saw him moving a little, waking up.

Blake slowly opened his eyes as he outstretched his arms and looked over to Yasmin. "Good morning Yasmin." he said to her as he yawned.

Yasmin nodded as her own way of saying good morning while she quickly found her notepad and pen, but didn't write anything, not for a while at least. Some time had passed, enough time for morning to turn into night. Blake and Yasmin had both had something to eat, and were now sitting down on the couch with each other. Yasmin couldn't concentrate on what they were watching, she couldn't stop thinking about Blake, she couldn't decide if she wanted him or not. It annoyed her, she was never usually this indecisive. That's when she thought to herself, 'Fuck it, I want to know if he likes me.' Yasmin then picked up her pen and notepad once more, and began writing. Halfway through the sentence she had wrote, she began to have second thoughts, but she was determined not to listen to them. She then finished writing, she thought that what she had just wrote sounded stupid, but she tapped Blake's arm and shown it to him anyway.

_'What do you think of Pokemon and human relationships?' _The notepad had written on it.

Blake was surprised by the question on the notepad to say the very least. Pokemon and human relationships were legal in Johto, but he didn't expect Yasmin to ask him what he thought of it. "Err, do you mean in a romantic way?" he cautiously asked her. Blake watched Yasmin give a small nod before he said, "Well, I think it's a good thing. After all, we're not really that different... Why do you ask?"

Yasmin looked at him, she thought about telling him right then, but she didn't know if she should, again, all the doubts began to fill her head. But again, she pushed them all out. She began writing, and then stopped to show Blake what she had written.

_'Because I think I'm starting to like you in that way.'_

Blake looked back up to the nervous smile on Yasmin's face before saying, "I... I'm starting to like you in that way too." 

Yasmin was surprised to hear him say that, he didn't act like he wanted her, he just acted like a friend. But maybe that's what she liked about him. Yasmin didn't bother writing anymore, she didn't feel like there was anything left to say. She just looked back to the TV and watched with a big smile on her face. She wondered what it would be like, having Blake as a mate, now they both knew they like each other, she guessed she would soon find out.

Blake noticed her big smile, he hadn't seen her so happy before. He was happy too, he knew that she liked him, and she trusted him. He was happy to think that he could actually be with someone who cared about him, someone who had almost killed him.

Hours passed, it was already midnight. Blake and Yasmin were sitting very closely to each other ever since they found out how they felt about each other. They both wanted to get a little closer, but didn't know how the other would react. Blake had one arm wrapped around her waist, and one of Yasmin's paws now rested on Blake's thigh, but both didn't really pay any attention to that though. For them, it just seemed like a normal night, until they planned on going to sleep. Yasmin let out a yawn as the show they were watching ended.

Blake switched off the TV and got up, he was about to say goodnight like he always did, but this time, things were different. "Err, Yasmin... Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" he cautiously asked her.

Yasmin looked up to him, she trusted him, she knew that he wouldn't try anything with her, so she nodded with a little smile on her face. She followed Blake into his bedroom, she hadn't been in this room since one of the first days she came here. She watched Blake get into bed, keeping most of his clothes on because of his company. Yasmin climbed into bed next to him, pulling the sheets over herself. She had slept on the couch since she had came here, the warm comfy bed was a pleasant change for her.

Blake looked into Yasmin's big pink eyes before saying, "Goodnight Yasmin."

Yasmin smiled. "Goodnight." she replied as she closed her eyes, still facing him. She had never slept in a bed before, so she had never shared one, but so far, she liked it. While they were still awake, Yasmin and Blake moved closer and closer to each other, eyes still closed, eventually pulling each other into a hug. Neither of them said anything, they just quietly held each other. Blake couldn't remember touching Yasmin's fur before this, it felt warm and soft as silk. They began to fall into a deep sleep as they listened to each other's quiet breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Now things start to get interesting! Oh and thank you to hironada for editing this and thank you for reading!<strong>


	11. Her beautiful broken mind

Blake awoke, and saw Yasmin still sleeping in his arms. As he looked upon her pretty white and red furry face, he smiled. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. When he took Yasmin in, he expected a lot of stuff, to fall in love with her was not one of them. Blake noticed Yasmin slowly opening her eyes, and giving him a little smile. "Sleep well?" Blake asked her as he returned the smile.

"Yes." Yasmin responded with a nod. She liked being close to Blake, she liked having someone that she could trust, sort of. As she felt Blake's arms around her, it triggered something in her mind. 'Did... he plan this? Did he take me in because he wanted my body!' she angrily thought to herself. But then she thought, 'No... He couldn't have known that I'd end up liking him... Fucking... Shit! I'm getting paranoid again.'

"Yasmin? Are you okay?" Blake asked as he looked at the confused expression on her face.

Yasmin looked up to Blake and began thinking to herself again. 'I've never liked anyone like this before... He couldn't have planned this, he's too nice... Maybe I'm just getting too fucking confused.' Yasmin thought to herself as she nodded in reply to Blake's question.

Blake smiled. "Good... I'll go cook something up for us. I'll be right back." he said as he got up out of bed and walked out of the room.

Yasmin was confused, she didn't know what suddenly triggered her distrust towards him, or at least she didn't think she knew. She guessed it might have had something to do with getting close to Blake, but she really wasn't sure. A few minutes later, Blake walked into the room with two plates of food, one of which he handed to Yasmin. She took the plate and nodded as she said, "Thank you."

Blake and Yasmin sat in bed until they had both eaten their food. After that, they both spent the day just talking and sitting on the couch together, watching the TV a little as they did so. A few minutes later and they were both still relaxing on the couch. Blake was now stroking Yasmin's soft fur on her back. She had noticed, but she didn't want to tell him to stop. Blake really liked Yasmin, but he wasn't sure if he should just act on his feelings and just tell her how he really felt, he had already told her he liked her, but that was only part of what he wanted to tell her. "Yasmin?" Blake said to her.

Yasmin turned her head to look at him as she said, "Yeah?"

Blake guessed that she had just said 'what' as he nervously said, "You... Have really pretty eyes."

Yasmin was more than a little surprised when Blake said that. She couldn't remember anyone complimenting her, she felt strange, but she felt good. She smiled as she picked up her pen and notepad and wrote something down, showing it to Blake when she had finished.

_'No one else has told me anything like that before.'_

Blake looked back up to her. "That's so hard to believe." he told Yasmin as he thought about telling her just how much he thought of her. There wasn't any laws stopping him, Pokemon and human relationships are perfectly normal in Johto, what was stopping him was thinking of how badly she might react.

Yasmin gave a confused look before she wrote a single word on the notepad, and then showed it to Blake.

_'Why?'_

Blake looked back up to Yasmin, and braced himself as he began to tell her. "Because... You're so different Yasmin... I like that about you." he told her as he looked into her eyes.

Yasmin sighed before looking down to her notepad and started to write something.

_'I'm just another Zangoose, the only thing that's different about me is that I'm insane. I almost ripped you apart the first time I saw you.' _were the words that Blake now read.

Blake looked back up to her. "I don't care if you are insane, because that's one of the things I love about you. You're so different from anyone else I know... You're unique. You're a beautiful person Yasmin." he said before he saw Yasmin turn her head away as if she didn't want to listen to any of it. "I... I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this."

Yasmin could see where this was heading. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be with Blake, but at the same time, she did. She didn't want to grow too fond of Blake just in case she lost him. Everyone she was close with died, and every time, she was devastated to the point of wanting to take her own life. She didn't want to like Blake, but now she found herself liking him more than she had expected. It seemed like every day that she spent with him, she slowly fell in love with him. Yasmin had thought over the time she had stayed with Blake if she should just leave without telling him, that way she would never really grow attached to him, but she stayed, and now she didn't want to leave him. She felt happy with him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Yasmin looked back to Blake before she looked back to her pen and notepad, her only way of speaking to him. She couldn't help but think how she'd ever lead a normal life with Blake, she was paranoid, suicidal, and could only speak to him by writing on a notepad.

Blake could see her thinking about something as she stared down at her notepad. She hadn't said or wrote anything yet, and he was scared. He was scared that she'd just leave because he finally told Yasmin what he thought about her. He kept replaying his words over and over in his mind, wondering if he had somehow offended her. "Yasmin... Are you mad at me?" he cautiously asked her.

Yasmin looked back up to the worried look on Blake's face as she shook her head and picked up her pen. She had made up her mind, Blake's answer to her response would be the deciding factor in whether she stays, or leaves. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

_'Do you just like me, or love me?'_

Blake looked back into Yasmin's eyes, and just said everything that he had been wanting to tell her. "I... I'm in love with you Yasmin. Every day I spend with you, I just love you more because of your personality. You've been through so much crap, but you're still here... You're nothing like any of the women I've met... You're strong. You might think you're insane, but that's just who you are. I love everything about you, your soft fur, your big shiny pink eyes, even your beautiful broken mind." Blake didn't break eye contact with her all the way through his little speech.

Yasmin was a little stunned, she didn't really know what to think anymore, but she knew one thing. She was staying. She loved Blake, but she didn't want to tell him that by writing it. She wanted to tell him in her own way. Blake and Yasmin both gazed at each other, both slowly getting closer. They both slowly leaned in, their face's getting closer to each other's. They both closed their eyes and a moment later, their lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Wanna thank hironada for reading through this and also the audience that reads this for putting up with my lateness, but there have been good reasons for it being late but I am still very sorry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!<strong>


	12. The first kiss

Yasmin and Blake hugged as they both lovingly and hungrily kissed each other. Their tongues met for the first time as they were drawn deeper into the kiss, eager to explore each others mouths. Yasmin's claws dug into Blake's back slightly as their kiss became deeper. Blake stroked the silky smooth fur on Yasmin's back as they slowly pulled out of the kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

Yasmin couldn't believe it, she just had her first kiss, and she loved it. She didn't know if this was a good idea, becoming more than just friends with Blake, but right now she didn't care. "I... Love you Blake." Yasmin told him as she gave him a hug. She knew he couldn't understand anything she was saying, but she felt good when she said it.

Blake gave her another short sweet kiss. He never thought he'd feel like this, he never thought he'd fall in love with anyone. He pulled her into a hug as he whispered into her ear, "You're so special to me... I'll always love you."

Yasmin hugged Blake back tightly as she smiled faintly. She stopped thinking about if this was a good idea, if this would end badly, and just enjoyed being with Blake. They both relaxed in each others arms as they sat on the couch.

Blake felt good, knowing that she felt the same way. It didn't take very long for them to become drawn into another kiss, one which when ended, left a small saliva trail still connecting their lips. But they didn't notice it, they were too busy gazing into each others eyes, deep in their own thoughts and daydreams, thinking of what was next for them. Both of them imagined living their lives alone, neither had expected to fall in love with anyone. But now here they were, gazing into the eyes of their first love. Blake knew this was important to Yasmin, it was hard for her to open up to him, and now she's fallen in love with him. He wanted her to know that she was special to him.

Time passed and the day soon turned to night. Blake and Yasmin weren't in the house, they were just outside it. Blake and Yasmin had just finished eating a few sandwiches as they sat down with their legs crossed on the grassy ground a few meters away from the house.

Blake looked over to Yasmin and asked, "Did you like them?"

Yasmin smiled and nodded as she said, "Yes."

Blake just smiled before looking up to the sky. There weren't any stars out tonight, but it felt quite romantic all the same. Being alone under the night sky with the woman he loved. He never thought he'd be doing something like this.

Yasmin could tell he was trying to be romantic by the silly way he was looking up to the sky. She doubted Blake was one for going out of his comfy warm house and star gazing, but she liked the fact that he was trying to be romantic for her. 'Silly romantic human.' Yasmin jokingly thought to herself.

Blake lay back on the ground, looking up to the sky before looking over to Yasmin who was now smiling lightly. "You have a beautiful smile you know." Blake told her.

Yasmin's smile grew wider as she gently pushed Blake to ground, climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes, putting a paw to his cheek, stroking it lightly whilst being careful to not scratch him. She found Blake an incredibly attractive man, not just for his looks, but for his caring personality. He seemed so kind, gentle and selfless. She wondered how a person like him survived this horrible world, but she guessed that humans were just more sheltered.

Blake stroked Yasmin's cheek as she stroked his. "You're really beautiful Yasmin... I've never seen anything more beautiful than you in my entire life." Blake sincerely told her.

Yasmin wasn't used to all these compliments she was getting from Blake, but she wasn't complaining. It made her feel wanted and needed. Yasmin told Blake what she thought of him in her own way. She closed her eyes and brought her face closer to Blake's. It didn't take long for their lips to meet and engage in a deep and loving kiss. Blake's arms wrapped around Yasmin's body, holding her close to himself as their tongues twirled and slid against each other. They felt nothing but passionate love for each other as they held the kiss, stopping only for air.

Blake looked up into Yasmin's big pink eyes as she gazed back into his. He could feel his heart beating faster every second he spent looking into them."Yasmin..." Blake quietly began as he stroked her cheek. "Should... We go to bed now?" he nervously asked.

Yasmin nodded in response. Right now, she just wanted to be inside the house, warm and close to Blake. She got off Blake and walked into the house with him. They both walked into the bedroom, both feeling slightly nervous. Yasmin sat down on the bed, with a nervous smile on her face before getting under the covers as Blake climbed in with her, still fully dressed, the only thing he wasn't wearing were his shoes and socks. Yasmin's mind began to rush with thoughts of being with Blake, of mating with him. But she didn't know if she should act upon those thoughts, she felt like it was all too soon for her, but at the same time, she loved him more than anything else. She trusted him, she wanted him. But for the first time in her life, she was too afraid to act on her feelings. She didn't know what her first time would feel like, how painful or how enjoyable it would be. She had no one to talk to that would know. She hugged Blake as she thought and thought, wondering if she should choose this night to lose her virginity to the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Again, I wanna thank Hironada for editing this and the readers for bearing with me. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the next chapter of Blood and love will be released tomorrow, I have not forgotten about any of my stories, just been very busy.<strong>


	13. The first time

Yasmin had made up her mind, she just hoped that whatever decision she makes is the right one. She loosened the hug she gave Blake, and looked to his shirt, wondering how to get it off him without ripping it, but she was only wondering for about a second before Blake drew her into another kiss. Her big bushy white tail excitedly swished around from side to side slightly, as much as it could do under the covers of the bed. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warm loving kiss they now both indulged in.

Blake held her tightly as the kiss just seemed to get deeper and deeper, this moment felt too good to be real for them both. For the first time in their lives, they both felt like love was the only thing that mattered.

Yasmin felt like now was the moment, now was the time to open up her heart to this man, the human she had fallen in love with. Slowly, they both pulled out of the kiss. Yasmin licked Blake's lips before staring down into his eyes. "I need you Blake." she whispered.

Blake didn't know what she just said, but by the lust filled look on her face, he guessed that it was something like 'I love you' or something along those lines. Blake just kissed her nose as he stroked her furry cheek.

Yasmin wanted to tell him she wanted him to be her first and only, but there was only one way she could think of to do that. She didn't want to do it without Blake's permission, but she felt like she should take a chance.

Suddenly, Blake felt something on his crotch. It was Yasmin's paw, massaging his manhood through his pants. He wasn't expecting this, but he did want this. As he looked at the nervous smile on Yasmin's face, he then asked the question he thought he'd only ask her in his dreams. "Do you... Want to mate with me Yasmin?" he nervously and cautiously asked.

Yasmin nodded in response a few times, still wondering if this was really the right thing for her to be doing, but as she could feel Blake's growing erection through his pants, her mind was filled with dirty images of her with Blake.

Blake watched as Yasmin pulled down his pants as he took off his shirt, still amazed that this was actually happening. He threw his shirt to the bedroom floor just moments before Yasmin pulled down his boxers.

Yasmin hadn't seen what a male looks like down there before, but she couldn't help but stare at it for a while before looking back up to Blake with a smile on her face. Seeing it just made Yasmin want it even more. What she did next surprised the both of them.

Blake watched as Yasmin climbed on top of him, and began grinding her womanhood up and down his hard cock. The feeling of her warm wet cunt made Blake just want to plunge his length deep inside her, but he restrained himself.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this, they both couldn't. They both moaned lightly as Yasmin kept grinding her hot wet little slit against Blake's shaft. As she kept grinding against him, a few words left her lips. "I-I need you Blake..." Yasmin quietly repeated, almost forgetting he couldn't understand her.

Blake couldn't take it any longer, her warm wet pussy felt so good when she was grinding it against his shaft. He wanted more, he wanted to satisfy her. He placed both of his hands on Yasmin's waist as he felt his tip pressing into her tight opening. Yasmin had a look on her face, a mixture of lust, love and uncertainty, but that uncertainty disappeared when Blake whispered a few words to her. "Yasmin... I love you." he said as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Yasmin didn't break eye contact, not even after the initial pain she felt when she felt her virgin barrier breaking shortly after pushing herself down onto Blake's manhood. A small moan mixed with pain and pleasure escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, and felt Blake's length stretching her hot cunt. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to Blake, who then began slowly thrusting in and out of her, causing a few more moans to escape both of their lips. Together they moved, both humping each other as a few whimpers and moans of pleasure and joy filled the dark bedroom which was only lit up by the moonlight coming in through the single window in the room. Yasmin couldn't get enough of this amazing new feeling, seeing how happy doing this with Blake made him made her want more. She began to ride Blake hard and fast, her pussy juices leaked down Blake's hard shaft as she lifted herself up and down it, placing her paws on his chest as she kept looking down into Blake's eyes with that same lust filled expression on her face. Her wonderful moans and the sound of their private parts making contact was the only sound both of them could hear.

Blake couldn't stop a few loud groans from leaving his lips as he began thrusting hard and fast into Yasmin's pussy. The deeper inside her he got, the more intense that warm wet tight feeling around his cock got. He kept driving himself deep into Yasmin's little slit, making her scream with ecstasy, it was almost too much for them to handle. Already, with every second that passed, their pleasure built up, driving them closer and closer to their orgasm. Yasmin closed her eyes as she let Blake pound her pussy, getting them closer to their release. Together they made love, and together, their breathing became more rapid as their moans filled the room, loud enough to be heard outside the house. They both couldn't hold back any longer. Just as they reached their release, Blake shouted his lover's name. "Yasmin!"

Yasmin could feel herself squirting all over her mate's hard cock as she cried out his name, louder than she had ever shouted before, "Blake!"

At that moment, Blake's heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out were lust filled moans as he filled his lover with his hot sticky seed as her quivering womanhood tightened and milked him for every drop he had.

Yasmin lay down on top of Blake as they both recovered from their first time mating. Blake lay panting, his brain trying to process a thousand things at once, but one thing in his mind stood out. "Yasmin..." Blake begun as he panted. Yasmin just looked up to him in response as he said something else. "I... Heard you call out my name."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: At least I got this chapter out on time, well, I hope you all enjoyed it my awesome readers! Oh, and a thank you as always to hironada for editing this. ^^<strong>


	14. Thinking of the future

Yasmin looked up to Blake, stunned that he understood her. Immediately, she had to find out if he could understand more than just his own name. "Can... you understand me now?" Yasmin asked, hoping the answer was yes.

All Blake heard from here were the usual whines and repeats of her species' name. "I cant understand you... I don't understand." Blake said, confused if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, or if he really heard her say his name. He looked to Yasmin, who now looked confused and slightly disappointed.

'S-shit.' Yasmin thought to herself. But she knew she didn't have much to be disappointed about, after all, they already had their own way of getting past the language barrier.

Blake felt like he had raised her hopes and then shattered them. But he had to be sure it wasn't just in his imagination. "Yasmin... please, say my name." he said to her.

Yasmin looked into his eyes. "Blake..." she said as she stroked his cheek with the smooth side of her claws.

Blake smiled as he heard her say his name. "I can hear you say my name." he told her as he held her, keeping her on top of him.

Yasmin rested her head on Blake's scarred chest as she smiled brightly. Knowing that Blake could hear her say his name hadn't changed much for her, she loved him even when she thought he'd never understand a single word she says. But she was happy that her soul mate could understand at least one word she says, even if it was only his name.

Both of them closed their eyes, breathing in each others scent. They both felt comfortable in each other's arms, feeling the heat emanating from their bodies. Even without the covers over them, they still felt hot from their love making session not so long ago. Blake pulled the covers over them both as Yasmin still lay on top of him before he wrapped his arm back around Yasmin. Blake couldn't stop himself from whispering a few loving words into Yasmin's ear before falling asleep. "I love you Yasmin."

Yasmin smiled as she tiredly said, "I love you too, Blake."

Blake could only understand that she said his name in that sentence, but he had a good idea as to what she said. Time passed by quickly as they began to fall into a wonderful deep sleep.

The next morning, the sun shone down through the window and onto Blake and Yasmin. Yasmin was asleep with her head resting against her lover's chest. Blake was already awake, he just didn't want to open his eyes. He just quietly held Yasmin as he listened to her breathing steadily in and out. Her fur on his skin felt so good to Blake. He just wanted to stay with Yasmin forever, he never felt this way about anyone before, he just wanted to dedicate his entire life to her, to give her the life she deserves. As he lay there, he began wondering if Yasmin would be open to raising a family with him. It was no mystery to people in Johto that humans and Pokemon can mate and have children, it was taught in sex education in schools. Blake never thought he'd want to raise a family, but that was back when he thought he also wouldn't fall in love with anyone. Blake wondered what his parents and brother would say when he tells them that the love of his life was also the same Zangoose that put him in a hospital and gave him two scars. He guessed it would be an interesting topic to talk about. He smiled as he imagined their reaction, he was so busy thinking about their reaction that he hadn't noticed that Yasmin had now opened her eyes. He only noticed she was awake when Yasmin brought her face up to his and pecked his lips.

Blake's smile grew when he realized she was awake, with a happy smile on her face. "Hey, cutie." Blake said to her as he stroked her furry cheek.

'Cutie?' Yasmin thought to herself as her smile grew bigger. She never thought she'd be called that, but she liked it. Yasmin licked Blake's cheek affectionately before resting her head on his chest again.

Blake stroked the soft fur on her back as he lay in bed with the woman he loved. He knew that as long as he had Yasmin, everything would be okay. "I love you Yasmin... My heart belongs to you now." Blake told her as he stroked her.

Hearing those words caused Yasmin to look back up to Blake. Yasmin could tell when someone was lying, and she knew instantly that Blake wasn't being dishonest. 'He means every word...' Yasmin thought to herself before saying, "My soul belongs to you..."

As Blake and Yasmin gazed into each others eyes once more, their faces drawing closer as they closed their eyes and kissed, letting their tongues talk in another way.

A few hours later passed and Blake was now stretched out on his couch, with Yasmin on top of him. They both couldn't leave each other alone. Yasmin didn't pick her notepad and pen up all day, she had almost forgotten he couldn't understand most of what she was saying, but that didn't stop her from whispering how much she loves him into his ear. Blake loved every second she was close to him, he felt something he could never remember feeling. He felt complete. Blake looked up to Yasmin, her beautiful face was enough to send him over the edge and just say how much he thought of her once more, but this time, he'd say something a little different. She meant a lot to him, he wanted to make sure she knew that. "Yasmin... I feel like my life is complete now that I have you," he began as he held Yasmin tightly. "I love you so much... I want to be by your side forever. I want to live out my entire life with with you, grow old with you... I want to give you everything you deserve."

Yasmin smiled brightly to his kind words as she said, "I have everything I need right here."

A second later, Blake felt Yasmin's lips press against his. They both passionately made out with each other, everything bad with the world, they forgot about, as their tongues intertwined. Blake's hands rubbed Yasmin's back whilst her claws dug slightly into his shoulders as they deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted until they needed to pause for air, at which point Blake said something he thought he might regret, but he just felt like it was the right moment. "I love you so much... You're the one person I could ever think about having a family with." Blake told her.

Yasmin's eyes widened as she thought to herself, 'Having a family?... Does he mean...' Yasmin didn't know what to say to that. She was speechless, but she did know what she wanted to say to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay! I wanna thank the usual people! Hironada, the readersreviewers/awesome people!**


	15. Family ties

Before Blake knew it, Yasmin had her arms wrapped around him, hugging him. He was relieved that this was her reaction, he thought that Yasmin wouldn't want children or something. He was just glad that she was happy.

4 months later...

Blake and Yasmin were now outside the house. Blake hugged Yasmin from behind, who was sitting in between his legs, her head leaning back against his chest. Blake stroked her now swollen stomach as he just relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Not much had changed, he was still working the same job, Yasmin could still only say Blake's name to him, and they both still loved each other very much.

Blake couldn't stop thinking back to the moment he found out that she was pregnant, it kind of happened over time, he didn't really realize she was pregnant until he noticed her growing stomach, then it just occurred to him. He still couldn't believe it, he wondered what their child would look like, how he or she would act, he wondered if he or she would act more like himself or Yasmin. He just couldn't stop thinking, he was very excited to become a father. Things just seemed now to make more sense, especially something that had been on his mind for a while. He often thought about his brother, the one that committed suicide when he lost his wife and unborn child. He had often thought about how bad losing his wife could have been to him, now that his Pokémon girlfriend was pregnant, he could easily see how he could have been driven to end his life. He didn't want to think about it, but if he lost Yasmin and their child, he would have been more than tempted to go the same way as his brother. Blake could now see it was starting to get dark, and decided to go back in. "Come on, lets go back inside." he whispered into Yasmin's ear before he kissed the top of her head and begun to stand up.

Yasmin stood up with him, and walked back to the house with him. Blake opened the door for her and she responded with a thankful nod and a smile before walking in and sitting down on the couch, resting.

The only thing now different about their house was that some of the pictures on the walls had been replaced with some of both Blake and Yasmin, together. Blake turned on the TV and sat down with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It felt like just a normal day, and then the phone rang.

"I'll get that." Blake said to Yasmin before getting up and picking up the phone off a small table not so far away. "Hello?"

A male voice soon replied, "Is that you Blake?"

"Who's this?" Blake confusedly asked the man on the other end of the phone as Yasmin watched Blake talking.

"It's me, Dean." The male voice responded.

"Dean? Are you okay? Did you leave the army?" Blake quickly asked his brother as Yasmin quickly looked back over to him.

"Yeah, I... I didn't think I could take it. Anyway, I'm coming back and I thought, what better place to get some rest than with my brother who lives alone, way out in the middle of nowhere." Dean said in a friendly way.

Blake chuckled a little before saying, "You can stay over, but I'm not living alone anymore."

"Oh? Find yourself a boyfriend did you?" Dean jokingly said.

"No no, a girlfriend! I'm sure you'll like her, oh, and there's something I've been wanting to tell you and my parents!" Blake replied with excitement in his voice.

"What is it? You finally punch one of the dick heads at your job and get fired?" Dean replied.

"Nope, better... I'm going to be a father." Blake told his brother.

"Holy shit... My little brother is gonna have a family before I do! I'm jealous bro! But congratulations! I bet you're over the fucking moon with excitement aren't you!" Dean responded, the happiness was very clear in his voice.

"I'm looking forward to being a father, I know we'll be just fine." Blake happily stated.

"That's great bro, I can't wait to meet the poor woman that has to cope with your boring ass." Dean said to him before his laugh could be heard over the phone.

"When can I expect to see you?" Blake curiously inquired.

"Tomorrow! Man, I still can't believe it, you're going to be a father!" Dean happily said.

Blake chuckled before saying, "Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to hear from you again."

"Yeah, same to you, got a train to catch now. Talk to you later, bye!" Dean quickly said before Blake heard him putting down the phone.

Blake hung up the phone and walked back over to Yasmin who now had a piece of paper in her paws with writing on it.

_'Who was that?'_ was the question written on it.

"Oh, that was just my brother, remember me telling you about him? He was in the army? Well he's left now. He seemed very happy when I told him I have a beautiful pregnant girlfriend." Blake told her with a smile on his face as he sat back down with her.

Yasmin then quickly scrawled down something else on the piece of paper with her pen before showing it to Blake.

_'Is he coming here?'_ the words spelled out.

"Yes, he is. He'll be staying over for a while, he's coming around tomorrow... So lets make the most of our alone time now." Blake said with a smile on his face before pecking Yasmin's lips.

Yasmin smiled widely, knowing that he was so proud to call her his mate, his girlfriend. She wished she had friends to talk to and tell them about her now perfect life. She cuddled up to Blake, nuzzling him. Shortly afterward, they both went to bed early, but they weren't sleeping. They cuddled with each other in bed, letting soft fur rub against naked skin as they deeply kissed. One of Blake's hands rubbed over Yasmin's nice round stomach as their tongues twisted with each other, making out like there was no tomorrow. Blake was grinding against Yasmin, causing blood to flow to his hardening member as they both became more and more aroused with every second that passed. Yasmin's arms were now wrapped around the back of Blake's neck, pulling him in for more kisses.

One of their long kisses ended with a slight smacking sound before they both looked into each others eyes, both of them now feeling incredibly hot as Yasmin spread her legs a little more for Blake. He then held her by her waist and got in between her legs, kissing her lips before making love to her, over and over again, all day and night until neither of them even had the strength to stay awake. They fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

The next morning, Blake slowly awoke to see Yasmin's sleeping face. He smiled as he looked to his lover's face, she seemed so perfect to him. Her white and red fur looked so clean and smooth, her pointed ears and her pretty eyes looked so cute to him, and her nose, part of him felt like kissing it just to wake her up. Suddenly, Blake remembered something, his brother. He didn't know when Dean was coming around, but he couldn't wait to see him. It had been a while since he had seen his brother, ever since he left to join the army and fight some war somewhere. Dean sometimes sent letters back to Blake, telling him how he was and how things were going, the last message he got sent said that he was going to fight a major battle, bigger than any other in recent history. After Blake received that message, he worried a lot about his bigger older brother. He didn't want to lose another brother, even if they never really were that close. Blake was about to get out of bed, but then he saw Yasmin shift around a little in her sleep, he didn't want to disturb her, so he just lay in bed with her. He looked to her beautiful face again, he thought back to when they first met, she was so tough, almost feral, but now she showed her soft side to him. In his eyes, she'd always be the strong Zangoose he met, he loved how strong and independent she could be, in a way, she's what he wanted to be, strong, independent, and almost fearless, yet still a kind person on the inside. She really is the woman of his dreams, he knew how lucky he was to have met her.

A few hours later, Blake and Yasmin were both on the couch, both passionately making out. Blake now had his clothes on, but he wasn't sure if he'd keep them on if this carried on, unfortunately for the both of them, it didn't. They both pulled out of their kiss as they looked towards the door after hearing someone knocking at it.

"I'll go answer it." Blake said to Yasmin before getting up and walking over to the door. This was it, he was going to see his brother again, and introduce him to the Pokémon that was to be the mother of his child. He was excited to say the least, as he opened the door, and was surprised and a little bit shocked by what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Okay, wanna thank hironada and BigBossSonic for coming back and editing this chapter for me, and I'd also like to thank the readers for waiting for this chapter, hopefully the next one won't take so long, it's half way finished now anyway. ^^<strong>


	16. Family problems

Blake saw his brother, but he was not quite how he remembered him. He had a small scratch on his cheek, a small scar cutting through the middle of his right eye brow and his neck looked slightly bruised. Other than that, he looked pretty much the same as when he last saw him, if not slightly older. His black hair was shaved in at the sides and back, the hair on top of his head was about two inches high. He was still taller than Blake, reaching six foot and two inches in height. He was still in his military uniform, full woodland camouflage jacket and pants, military issue boots and on his back was a large backpack. Blake didn't know really what to say, so he just said, "Hi, Dean."

Dean chuckled a little before saying, "Hi to you too little bro!"

"It's good to see you again, please come in, there's someone I want you to meet." Blake said with a smile on his face before opening the door a little wider and standing to one side.

"Oh, and would this someone be the mother of your future child?" Dean inquired as he smirked.

As soon as Yasmin heard someone say that, she quickly got off the couch to meet Blake's brother. Blake laughed before saying, "Yep, and here she is."

Dean looked over to to see the love of his brother's life, but as soon as he saw that person was a Zangoose, his smile quickly faded. This wasn't what he was expecting, not at all. "Oh, err, hi." Dean said to Blake's pregnant girlfriend.

From the sound of Dean's voice, Yasmin didn't get the feeling that he was really thrilled that she is Blake's mate. She reluctantly waved as her way of saying hi to him, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't get along. She had that feeling about a lot of bad people in the past, and she was getting that same feeling now.

Blake kind of thought that Dean didn't sound to happy, but he ignored it, he just guessed that Dean was surprised to see that Yasmin is a Zangoose, he didn't bring that up in the phone call so he just guessed that Dean thought she would be human. Blake quickly introduced the two of them. "Dean, this is Yasmin, the love of my life. Yasmin, this is Dean, my army loving brother." Blake said with a smile on his face.

Dean looked back to his brother and tiredly replied, "You get tired of the army after a while."

Yasmin had a bad feeling about Dean, there was something about him, the way he acted, talked, the way that he avoided eye contact with her. She didn't like him, she was going to watch him closely.

Blake hadn't seen his brother in a while, he had so many questions to ask him. "Looks like you've gained a scar since we last met, how did you get it?" he asked.

As Dean heard him ask that question, he brought his hand up to touch the scar that now divided his left eyebrow down the middle. "Oh, I'll tell you later." Dean replied, not wanting to say too much in front of Blake's girlfriend.

Blake told him that he understood, but he really didn't. He guessed maybe it had brought up some bad memories or something, but he didn't really mind if he told him or not right now.

A few hours passed, it was now about five o'clock, and Dean now had something to say to Blake. "Hey, can I talk to you outside for a while?" he asked.

Blake and Yasmin looked at each other, both with a concerned look on their faces, both concerned about what he may say. Blake kissed Yasmin's forehead before getting up off the couch and began walking towards the front door, eventually walking outside to talk to his brother. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Blake asked him, now a little bit more worried as he looked at the almost confused expression on his brother's face.

"I... Don't you see anything wrong here?" Dean questioned him with a hint of anger in his voice.

Blake shook his head before quickly asking, "What do you mean? See anything wrong with what?"

Dean let out an agitated sigh saying, "Your relationship. I mean your relationship with that... Zangoose."

Yasmin was by the door, listening in. She knew that there was a good reason she didn't like Dean, she restrained herself, she just wanted to slash out at that man, she didn't see why he'd look down on their relationship.

Blake now had an angry look on his face as he stated, "That Zangoose has a name."

"I don't care! That Zangoose is only going to drag you down, she's below us Blake." Dean coldly replied.

Blake felt sick to even look at his own brother, sick and very, very angry. "Below us? No, you're below her! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're starting to sound like those human supremacists in Kanto!"

Dean then yelled at Blake, "Open your fucking eyes! You're fucking an overgrown cat! You're saying what the fuck is wrong with me but have you fucking looked at yourself? You're happy that thing is going to have your child!"

Yasmin felt like lunging out and ripping out that man's throat, she probably would have, if he wasn't Blake's brother.

Blake stepped forward aggressively, getting even more furious with every word his brother spoke. "Yes, I am proud! I'm proud I'm not as fucked in the head as you are! I love her! Why can't you just be happy for me!" Blake shouted at his brother.

"Happy? Oh, yeah, sure. My brother likes to fuck things in the forest, I'm fucking ecstatic." Dean angrily and sarcastically replied.

"What the fuck do you want from me? What will it take for you to be happy for me?" Blake questioned him.

"Leave the bitch and that mistake of a child of yours, and then I'll be happy." Dean flatly replied.

"I don't fucking believe you... Just... Get away from me, from my family." Blake said before storming back towards the front door.

"I'm part of your family!" Dean shouted over.

Blake just looked back at him and said, "Not anymore!"

Dean watched as the Blake walked into the house and slammed the front door shut. He just couldn't understand, he felt sick knowing that his brother was with a Pokemon. It all just didn't feel right to him. Dean walked away from the house, still trying to understand what his little brother saw in that Zangoose that Blake liked more than his own family. He knew that this incident was going to be on his mind a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Okay, hope you all liked that, I musta done well because hironada and BigBossSonic couldn't find anything wrong in the grammar area ^^ My next chapter will be a short one, hopfully I can get it out within about a few days, like 3 or 4 maybe. Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Forgetting about cruel words

Blake looked back at Yasmin who was near the door, part of him knew that she had heard something, he wasn't exactly quiet when arguing with his brother. "Did you hear that?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin nodded in response, she heard nearly every word, and she was glad she had heard it. Even though she was fueled with rage from his brother's harsh words, she was calmed a little, knowing that Blake would defend their relationship even from his own family. But that didn't stop her from thinking of creative ways to slowly rip his brother apart.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, my brother... He's changed. If I had known he'd react like that, I would have just told him over the phone." Blake told her.

Yasmin then walked back over to the couch and picked up her pen and notepad. Blake looked on as Yasmin wrote something down quickly, and then showed the words on the notepad to him.

_'I hate your brother.'_

Blake looked back up to Yasmin, he could tell that she hated him just by her expression. "I don't blame you, I hate him too right now." he said as he walked over and sat down on the couch with a troubled look on his face.

Yasmin could tell that Blake was truthfully shocked by how Dean reacted, she knew it couldn't have been easy on him, learning that his brother was against their relationship. She sat down next to Blake as she began writing something else.

_'How do you feel?'_ the words on the notepad spelled out.

Blake sighed before saying, "I... I just feel pissed off at my brother right now... I'm never going to speak to him again, not if he can't understand why I feel the way I do about you... Why I love you... I'm sorry if what he said hurt you Yasmin."

Yasmin looked into his eyes for a few seconds before looking back down to her notepad. She began writing something else, looking at her words after she wrote them for a second before she showed Blake.

_'It's not your fault your brother is so stupid, I don't care what that dick thinks. I'll always love you.'_

Blake smiled as he read those words. "I'll never stop loving you." he said to her moments before his lips touched hers, quickly finding themselves locked in a passionate kiss.

A few hours passed, it was now dark outside. Blake and Yasmin were both in bed together, resting, forgetting about Dean's words as they both lightly hugged and kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting on a bed in a hotel room, thinking about his brother, and his girlfriend. The thought of having someone in his family having a child with a Pokémon sickened him, he couldn't have that, he couldn't have his friends knowing that his own brother was going to have that impure child. He would honestly prefer his own brother to be dead than have him be in a relationship with any Pokemon. The more Dean sat there thinking, the more his mind tried searching for a way to suddenly make everything better, to try and get rid off that child inside that Zangoose.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Wanna thank hironada and BigBossSonic for reading through this, I guess I must be getting better at writing because they haven't been able to find anything wrong with my more reacent chapters! Now, about this chapter, I'm not too happy with it because it's so short, I won't be making a habit or releasing shorter chapters. Actually, this is the shortest chapter I've put out, hope you guys won't be too disappointed, but here it is!<strong>


	18. Humanity United

The next morning, Blake slowly awoke, opening his eyes to the sight that he never got tired of, Yasmin's sweet sleeping face. Blake found it harder and harder with each passing day to stop himself from kissing her and waking her up. Blake smiled to himself as he thought, 'Even whilst pregnant, she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'

Although Blake had succeeded in stopping himself from kissing her, he couldn't keep his hands off her. One of her hands was now on her stomach, stroking it. Blake honestly couldn't wait to be a father, he could just imagine seeing the face of his son or daughter for the first time, and he couldn't wait for that moment to happen in reality. As he thought about his child, his mind switched back to something that Dean had said, about getting rid of the child. He still couldn't believe that he could say such a cold and heartless thing, but now that he thought about it, he wondered if part of the reason that Dean didn't talk to his now deceased brother, was because of his relationship. Pokemon and human relationships are quite common in Johto, and his brother's wife was a Pokemon. Now that Blake thought about that, he realized that Dean never talked about his brother's wife, and their unborn child. Blake saw nothing wrong with his brother's relationship, it didn't matter to him that he fell in love with a Weavile. Blake thought Dean was totally okay with his brother's relationship, he never heard him sound happy about it, but he never heard him sound angry about it, not like when he found out about Yasmin. Blake just couldn't understand why it mattered to his brother, or anyone else, that the person he loves is not human. He could still lead a normal life with Yasmin as his partner, and he doesn't want anyone else. Blake would not let his brother or anyone else tell him who he is and isn't allowed to live out the rest of his life with, besides, it wasn't really like it was his choice to fall in love with her, it just happened.

Blake didn't want to think about what his brother was thinking any longer, he knew that he'd probably never understand why his brother was so against his relationship, and he was sure he'd never understand why Dean even suggested breaking up with Yasmin, he'd never do that to her, he loved her way too much to do that. Blake wished he could just stop thinking about his brother's cruel words, but he couldn't, so he just tried to drown one thought with another. Now he was just thinking about Yasmin, and their child. Instead of thinking about unpleasant stuff, like how he'll support them both, he began thinking about names for his child. Blake wasn't really any good with names, so he just thought he'd pick a favorite name now. Blake thought for a while, he was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Yasmin was awake until he felt her paw on his right cheek as she kissed his left cheek.

Yasmin smiled as she looked at the surprised but cute look on her human lover's face.

Blake smiled back at her as he said, "I didn't know you were awake, want me to cook something up for you?"

Yasmin nodded to Blake and they kissed each other's lips once more before getting up and out of bed. It seemed like just another normal morning, for Yasmin anyway. She had almost forgotten about Dean, he was just another asshole to her.

Two weeks later...

Blake was coming out of work, he was now in a car park, just walking over to his car, but then a familiar voice shouted over to him.

"Blake!"

Blake turned around, to see his brother walking towards him. "How did you know I worked here?" he quickly questioned him.

"You told me you worked at a bank. I just had to find out which one." Dean told him.

Blake sighed before putting on an agitated look and asking, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Dean firmly said to him.

"No, I don't." Blake replied, his tone of voice growing more violent.

"I want you to ditch that bitch of yours." Dean stated.

"And I want you to stay the fuck out of my life!" Blake shouted at him, drawing the attention of his manager, Ian. Blake knew he was watching, but he didn't care about what he had to say later.

"For fucks sake man! You're going to have a child with a fucking Zangoose! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Dean angrily yelled at his brother.

"It doesn't matter to me what she is! I love her and I'm never going to leave her." Blake firmly stated as he kept eye contact with his brother.

"You're just so... Fucking stupid! Fine, have it your way but you'll fucking regret it!" Dean shouted out before turning around and storming off.

"Just piss off." Blake said to Dean, although he doubted that his brother could hear him judging by how far away he was now.

Ian stood by his sporty dark blue convertible car as he said, "I... didn't know you had a girlfriend Blake. How come you never told us?"

Blake just felt like shouting at his manager, telling him the reason he never told him or any of the others was because he hated them all for being shallow people that only care about themselves and no one else. "I didn't think any of you would care." Blake replied before getting into his car and closing the driver side door. Although he said that he didn't think any of the people at work would care, he did know one person who would care, Hilary, the sixty year old cleaner. He had told her he had a girlfriend, and that she's pregnant, but he didn't tell her that his girlfriend is a Zangoose in case she remembered that a Zangoose had sent him to the hospital. He didn't want her to worry about him.

About an hour and a half later, Blake finally stopped his car and switched the engine off before getting out and closing the driver's side door. As he walked towards the front door of his house, he wondered what Ian would be saying to the rest of his little minions, the rest of the horrible people he has to work with. He was sure Ian tell everyone about Blake's argument with Dean, in fact, he was pretty sure that he'd be calling them up and telling them already. Blake was sure that one of these days, he'd flip out at Ian and everyone else at work, with the exception of Hilary of course. Blake was quickly drawn out of his thoughts of work when the front door opened, and Yasmin looked at him with a smile on her face. Blake smiled back, he was happy to see that she was so excited to see him back home. Blake walked over to Yasmin before stroking the back of her head and kissing her nose. "Miss me?" Blake asked her.

Yasmin nodded before quickly pecking Blake's lips and walking back inside the house with him. Blake closed the door behind him, and got ready to tell Yasmin about the little work visit he got from Dean.

Some time passed, and Yasmin now had a pissed off look on her face as she angrily wrote something down, showing her words to Blake once she finished.

_'If he comes anywhere near me, I won't be able to stop myself from ripping him apart.'_

Blake looked back up at her as he said, "If he comes near you, I won't stop you from ripping him apart. He's not my brother anymore. He's just like one of those Humanity United crazies."

Yasmin quickly scrawled something else before showing her notepad to Blake again.

_'What's that?'_

"Humanity United?" Blake replied. Yasmin nodded before Blake answered, "They're an extremist group in Kanto. They hate Pokémon, and they especially hate Pokémon and human couples, they think that humans having children with Pokemon corrupts the human race. They're insane. They've killed people and Pokémon just because of their relationships. They're all sick people, racists, criminals, even people with mental health problems are members of that group. Most of their members get killed because they get into fights with Pokemon, and other humans. Humanity United might sound like a nice name, but it basically means all humans that hate Pokémon are united in that group. They used to be feared, but now they're more like a joke. They're a small group now, but still a very nasty one."

Yasmin already felt like ripping those people apart, but she tried to contain her anger as she began writing something else, and then held up her notepad.

_'Why is that group even allowed!'_

"I don't know, it has something to do with freedom of speech, but fortunately nearly no other region will allow a group like that, not even ours." Blake told her.

Yasmin was about to write something else, but she paused for a long yawn.

Blake chuckled a little before asking, "Want to go to bed early Yasmin?"

Yasmin wasn't really that sleepy, but she liked the sound of going to bed early with Blake so she nodded and smiled as Blake stood up and held her paw, leading her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Happy with this one because at least it has more than 1000 words in it. Anyway, wanna thank Hironada<strong>** and BigBossSonic for editing this, and you guys for reading! Hope you all liked it!**


	19. Back to work

The next day...

Blake was just about to finish work, he had turned off his computer, stood and was about to leave, until he saw Hilary coming towards him. "Hi Hilary." Blake politely said to her.

"Hi Blake, I heard about your girlfriend." Hilary told him.

"Ian's been yapping away about that argument I had hasn't he?" Blake guessed.

"Yeah, he has. You could have told me your girlfriend is a Zangoose." Hilary replied with a smile on her face.

"I know you wouldn't have been against it or anything... I was just worried that you might do something or worry too much." Blake told her.

"Why?" Hilary curiously inquired.

"Because... Remember when I told you it was a Zangoose that had cut my chest?" Blake asked her.

Hilary quickly realized why he didn't tell her. "Is she the same Zangoose?" she quickly asked him.

"Yeah, she is... I went looking for her after I left the hospital, I found her, it looked like she was going to try and kill herself. I stopped her and I told her she could stay with me, she didn't look like she trusted me that much, but I don't blame her. I wouldn't have trusted me either in her position. We lived together for a while and we just... Fell in love." Blake said with a big smile on his face.

Hilary smiled as she said, "I'm happy you've found someone, it sounds like you saved her life while doing it too."

"Maybe, but I'm certain I'll be happy living out the rest of my life with her, and our child." Blake stated with a smirk as he watched Hilary's smile grow wider.

"That's great news! You must be really excited!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I am, I just wish my brother was as happy as you are." Blake told her before he sighed.

"Ian said that someone was arguing with you in a car park, was that your brother?" Hilary asked.

"Yes, he is, but I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Blake told her.

"He must have said something really hurtful if not even you want to talk to him." Hilary said.

"He did, he wants me to just leave Yasmin and our child. I'd never do that, I love her so much, and I want to raise my child with her. I don't know what's wrong with him... I never thought he'd react like this. I didn't think the fact that she's a Pokémon would matter to him." Blake told her.

"You brother is probably one of those people that just hold a hate for something or someone that's different. My father was one of those people, didn't stop me from marrying my husband though." Hilary responded with a smile.

It suddenly occurred to bake that over the time that he's worked here, he's never once talked about relationships to Hilary. "Was he a Pokémon too?" Blake inquired.

"No, he just had darker skin than I did, and for some reason my father was ranting on about him at me, calling him names and saying that if I kept seeing him, he'd kick me out of the house." Hilary told him.

"What did you do?" Blake questioned her.

"I left and moved in with my boyfriend, a few years later, we got our own place and we married." Hilary stated as she grinned.

"It sounds like everything worked out for the best, are you two still together?" Blake inquired once more.

"In a way... He passed away a few years ago, but I like to think that he's still with me in a way." Hilary replied.

"I didn't know that you're religious." Blake told her.

"I'm not, well, not really. I just believe that there is something after death, what that is, I don't know." Hilary explained.

Blake nodded before saying, "I understand. Anyway, it's time for me to leave."

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Hilary asked.

Blake smiled as he said, "Her name is Yasmin."

"Well tell Yasmin that I said hi." Hilary responded with a warm caring smile.

"I will." Blake said before making his way for the exit.

A few hours passed, Blake had arrived back home and quickly found himself hugging and kissing Yasmin. Blake had told her about Hilary being happy for them, it made Yasmin a little happier knowing that at least someone was happy about their relationship.

Just over a whole month had passed, and now Blake and Yasmin were outside the house, kissing. It was the weekend, but Blake had work the next day. That meant they only had one whole day to do nothing but eat, sleep, and get very intimate with each other. Already, Yasmin lay on her back, on the grass as Blake kissed her all over, kissing her lips, neck, chest and stomach before going back up to kiss her lips again.

Yasmin felt like Blake was teasing her a little, but she liked it. She placed both of her paw's on Blake' back as she quickly kissed his lips and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Blake, I love you." she whispered to him, forgetting for a few seconds that he could only understand his name out of that sentence.

Blake didn't know what she said after his name, but he guessed that it was something nice and sweet, judging by the cute and sexy look on her face. "Want to head back to our bedroom?" Blake asked her as he grinned, whilst he stroked her stomach.

Yasmin began to grin too as she nodded and began to get up with Blake and walk back over to the house. Blake held her paw as he led her inside the house, closing the door behind them before making their way into the bedroom.

Two hours and a half later, Blake now lay naked in bed with Yasmin who was sleeping right beside him. Blake couldn't get to sleep, there was something on his mind, their child. He didn't wonder what he or she would look like or anything like that, but he did wonder if he'd be a good father. Blake hoped he would, but he guessed he'd find out soon enough. He knew Yasmin was close to giving birth. He was really worried, he knew he'd have to take care of the egg for a while and keep it safe. He wished he had someone to talk to on this kind of thing, like maybe another human or Pokémon that he could understand who also has a Pokémon girlfriend or wife. He just hoped everything would be okay.

Blake was glad that he hadn't heard from Dean since the car park incident, he didn't need him on his mind too. Eventually, he just started thinking positive, thinking everything will be okay. He cuddled up to Yasmin as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and softness of her fur as he began falling asleep, entirely unaware of what would happen the very next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well, I got this out in time for holloween, it's not scary or anything but I did something, right? ^^ Anyway, Wanna thank Hironada for editing this and you guys for reading!<strong>


	20. To keep a family line pure

Blake woke up with Yasmin the next morning, everything was going normally. They both climbed out of bed after kissing each other and whispering words of affection before heading off to the bath. They bathed together, and both took pleasure in washing each other as they wore smiles on their faces. Eventually, they got out and dried off before Blake put on some clothes, cooked some food and then soon after eating it, kissed Yasmin's nose before telling her he'd be back as soon as he could be. Yasmin always hated to see him go off to work, but she smiled as she looked down at her stomach and knew that she wasn't really going to be all alone at home.

Blake smiled as he said, "Bye," and headed off to work.

Yasmin closed the door behind him and walked back into the bedroom to rest. There wasn't much to do, she remembered that she'd used to go outside and run around and climb things, maybe even kill a few deadly snakes from time to time, but she couldn't really do that in her state anymore, she worried too much for her child. Now she found herself just lounging around most of the time, waiting for Blake to return home.

Dean was waiting outside the house, hiding and holding a machete in his hand. He was standing out of sight, behind a tree as he watched his brother walk over to his car. He had been watching Blake and his work patterns, he knew that if he got to Yasmin just after Blake left home, he'd have enough time to make everything look like some other Pokémon got in there and killed her. Although that he had everything planned out, and he knew he was going to go through with everything, he was having doubts about his plan. Dean didn't care about Yasmin or the child inside her, he hated Yasmin for simply breathing the same air he did, but he was worried about how his brother might react. He didn't want to lose another brother, but he'd do it to keep his family line pure. He'd do it just so there's less people like them in this world.

Dean watched his brother's car pull away from the house, he readied himself. He kept reminding himself of how he needed to be careful, he kept thinking of how to avoid Yasmin's attacks if his first blow doesn't get her, and she fights back. He knew that even pregnant Pokémon are dangerous. He was wearing gray sweatpants, a gray hoodie, black leather gloves and white trainers, he wouldn't normally wear something like this, but just in case someone or something did see him murder Yasmin, he could make it look more like a robbery and obscure people's view of his face with the hood he now wore.

Dean took a deep breath before walking towards the house, he had taken lives before, but this was different. He had never killed anyone up close. He knew this may be the first time he'd see life drain out of someone's eyes. He walked on until he was now at the door. He paused for a moment before he knocked on the door three times and raised the machete in his hand, readying the killing blow.

Yasmin sat up as her sensitive ears picked up on the knocks at the door. Almost instantly, she knew it wasn't Blake because not only did he have a key to the house, but she also heard him drive off, but she didn't hear him drive back. There was something else too, it was rare that Blake knocked on his own door, but when he did he always knocked only twice. She got out of bed as her mind threw around thoughts as to who it was knocking at the door, she could only remember one other person knocking at the door, Dean, but she couldn't remember how he knocked.

Yasmin heard three more knocks again, this time a little louder. It sounded like whoever was on the other side of the door was getting impatient, agitated even. She walked out of the bedroom and walked to the side of the couch as she began to think about what she should do, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a loud bang from the door. She quickly ducked down by the couch as she realized that someone was trying to break down the door.

Dean kicked the door one more time, making it fling open. He quickly rushed into the house, only glancing at the living room, not seeing Yasmin as he made his way over to what he thought was the bedroom. There were three doors in this house and he'd break every one of them down to find Yasmin, and get rid of her. As he quickly opened the door and stormed in, Yasmin quickly and quietly made her way right out of the front door.

For the first time in a long while, she was scared. She wasn't scared for her own safety, she was scared for her child, she would have happily charged at the man that was in her and Blake's house and attempted to rip his throat out, but she couldn't, she had her child to think of.

Dean now searched the house, even the closets, but found nothing. He began to panic. He knew she was in this house recently, which must have meant that she somehow slipped out. He began to wonder if she had seen his face, if she knew who he is. He now had another reason to kill her. He couldn't have her telling his brother anything that might put him in a bad position. He quickly charged out of the house and circled it, hoping to find her outside somewhere, but he couldn't find her. He now looked to the woods around him, it was a big place, and he only had a few hours before his brother finds his door busted down. Dean felt like this was the beginning of the end, he knew she knew these woods better than he did, but he had one thing on his side, speed. She would have been faster than he is under normal circumstances, but he knew Yasmin was pregnant, that meant she'd be slower than he was.

Dean also knew that she'd try to warn Blake when he comes back from work, so if he couldn't find her, he could always come back here and try to get her as she tried to warn Blake.

Yasmin moved as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going, just far away from that man. She was sure that man was Dean, she didn't get a look at him, but still, she had a feeling it was him. She wasn't going to let him get away with this, even if he is Blake's brother, she'd do anything to protect her unborn baby.

Hours passed by as Dean still searched the woods for Yasmin, he knew time was running out. He knew he wouldn't be able to find her here, so he headed back to the one place he thought she'd eventually turn up.

Yasmin was now sitting down in the cave she and Blake had visited. The cave where she killed that snake to save Blake. All she could think about was the safety of both Blake and her unborn child. She'd never let anything harm either one of them, she just wished she could fight that man without putting the child in danger. She now stood up and left the cave, she knew Blake would be back soon, she felt like she needed to warn him, even though she knew that man would probably be waiting for her. She knew that being pregnant was her biggest disadvantage in this situation, but she did know she had three advantages that may keep her alive through today, quick reflexes, knowledge of the area and stealth.

It was now beginning to get dark outside as Blake drove back up to his home, up the dirt road. He couldn't wait to get back home. He had a little surprise for Yasmin, a few gifts he had picked up on his way back from work. He drove up to his house and stopped just outside it, instantly noticing that the door was wide open, and Yasmin wasn't standing there. Blake got out of the car and quickly walked towards the house as he became worried as he noticed that the door appeared to be damaged. "Yasmin!" Blake shouted out as he walked into the house, not seeing her anywhere.

"Yasmin!" he repeated as he searched the rooms to his house, and felt fear filling his heart. He knew she didn't just run away, he knew she loved him, but as he quickly looked back at the damaged door, he couldn't help but think if something bad had happened to her. He ran outside the house and was about to call out her name again, until he saw her dash out behind a tree about fifty feet in front of him. He was so relieved, but then he noticed the look of shock on her face as she screamed his name.

"Blake!" Yasmin shouted out loudly and clearly as she noticed that man walk around the left side of the house, running towards Blake with that big blade in one of his hands.

Blake heard footsteps behind himself, getting louder very quickly. He turned around to get a look of what was behind him, but in the split second he got to look behind himself, all he was something close up to him, he couldn't make out what it was but it didn't matter anymore as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his forehead before stumbling backwards, falling on the ground.

Dean looked back up to Yasmin who now begun to run towards him after he hit Blake with the handle of the machete. He put one foot in front of the other, about to break into a run towards her, but something caught his foot, and he almost fell over as he looked back to his brother who was now holding onto his left ankle with both hands. "Get off me!" Dean shouted out as he firmly put his left foot on the ground and raised his right foot to stomp on his brother's chest.

Blake felt the air leaving his lungs after the powerful impact on his chest. Although he was in pain and confused, he was sure he knew that voice that came from his attacker's mouth.

Dean quickly looked in front of him, shocked to see Yasmin only four feet away from him as she began to wildly slash at the air. He quickly stumbled backwards, almost falling over as he tried to avoid her attacks.

Yasmin didn't care if this man was Blake's brother. She was going to kill him no matter what. She thought she could kill him now and end this quickly, but the attacker stumbled backwards, he tried to slash back at her with his blade. Her heart pounded away, she knew she was going to get cut, but she couldn't allow herself to die, she had to live for Blake and her child. Yasmin jumped backwards slightly, but it wasn't enough. She felt the metal blade slice through the flesh of her left cheek, her blood turning the white fur around it red. She held a paw to her wound as she backed away towards Blake who now got up off the ground.

Blake could hear her growling at the man that attacked him as he looked at his assailant, almost instantly recognizing him from what he could see of his face. "Dean! Is that you!" Blake angrily shouted as he stayed close to Yasmin, ready to defend her with his life.

Dean almost felt like his life was slipping away from his grasp, now that Blake recognized him, he knew now if he ever wanted to live a free life, he'd have to kill his brother and that Zangoose, and bury their bodies somewhere deep in the woods. "You brought this on yourselves!" Dean yelled back at them.

Blake was shocked, he never thought his brother would go this far. "W-what the fuck is going through your head? What were you planning to do with Yasmin! KILL HER!" he shouted at him.

"I never wanted this to happen... Why the fuck couldn't my brothers just be normal and find a proper woman, a human woman!" Dean angrily spat at him.

"Our brother killed himself because he lost his wife." Blake stated, getting cut off by Dean before he had a chance to finish what he was going to say.

"It was his own fault! I had to show him he didn't need her!" Dean manically exclaimed.

A look of shock now showed on Blake's face. "Did... You piece of shit, you killed his wife. She was pregnant! O-our brother loved her!" Blake said as he tried to hold back tears after learning that he lost his brother because of Dean.

"I didn't kill her. I hired someone to kill her... She was a fucking animal. She would have spawned a little half breed thing that should be put down with a bullet to the head! We have to keep ourselves pure!" Dean told him.

Blake thought Dean was a cold blooded killer, but now he was beginning to wonder if he had serious mental issues. "It's my life! Not yours! You're the cause of our brother's death you stupid fucking self-righteous prick!" Blake yelled at him.

"I-I know... But I'll do whatever is necessary to keep our kind pure... Let me kill her, please brother." Dean pleaded.

Blake and Yasmin quickly looked at each other before Blake looked back to Dean and said, "I won't let you do that, I love her and I'm not letting a psycho like you hurt her... You'll pay for what you did to our brother and his wife."

Dean felt himself filling with rage as he shouted out, "I won't let this bitch live!"

"I won't let you take her away from me!" Blake shouted before he saw Dean run towards them both with his machete raised in the air.

Dean was going to slash at Yasmin, but he saw his brother move in front of her to stop him. He brought down machete, but Blake grabbed his forearm just in time to stop it from reaching his shoulder. Dean thought fast and used his other hand to punch Blake in the nose, making him stumble backwards and fall back on the ground again. Suddenly, Dean felt the side of his right knee being slashed into, causing him to drop down onto the ground and drop his machete only to scream out in agony.

Blake looked over to Dean to see Yasmin now standing over him, soon after, he saw Yasmin ram two claws into Dean's gut, causing his screams to suddenly stop. She pulled her bloody claws out of Blake's brother, only to slash into Dean's throat. Blake watched as Yasmin backed away from Dean who only moved around slightly, in unimaginable pain for the last few seconds of his life.

For a moment, everything was just silent. Blake stared at his dead brother before looking back up to Yasmin, not knowing what to say to her. Yasmin just looked straight back at Blake and walked towards him, with his brother's blood still on her. Blake didn't even notice that he was bleeding from his nostrils as Yasmin stood beside him. Yasmin was afraid Blake would never forgive her for killing his brother.

Blake soon broke the silence as he got on his knees, and softly wrapped his arms around Yasmin. "I... I'm so happy y-you're okay." Blake whispered to her as he began to feel weak, whilst tears began to fill his eyes. He wasn't sad that his brother was dead, he was upset that he never really knew who his brother really was. He couldn't stop thinking about how Dean could have even done such a thing.

"Blake..." Yasmin whispered back as he tightly embraced him, never wanting to let go as he lightly sobbed into her fur. The pain agonizing pain in her cheek seemed to go away for a few moments as she hugged him. Yasmin closed her eyes as she hugged Blake, this all seemed like a bad nightmare to her, and now she was waking up from it in Blake's arms.

Blake didn't know what would happen next, how he'd tell his mother and father what happened, what the police would do, but he was sure of one thing. He'd never leave her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Been working on this for a while, wondering how to write it up. I hope you all enjoyed it, I think this is the longest chapter I've put up to this story. Anyway, as always I wanna thank hironada for editing and you readers for reading! :D Oh, and thank you Zarfy for pointing out my mistake!<strong>


	21. A new family

That night, the police questioned both Blake and Yasmin thoroughly after being attended to by medics, although they went easy on them when the evidence backing up their claims that Dean wanted them dead just grew to the point where it was very clear that they had acted in self-defense. It was a long night one which Blake was sure he'd keep thinking about until the day he dies. He wasn't sorry that Dean was dead, but he did wonder if anything could have been done to prevent this all from happening. It was now the day after that night, and Blake was lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, he just couldn't stop thinking.

Yasmin was worried about Blake, she was reminded of how she felt when she lost her sister, she was devastated, but she knew this situation was different. "Blake?" she whispered to get his attention.

Blake then looked at her as she began writing, usually she didn't bring her notepad to the bedroom, but they had been talking a lot recently.

Yasmin soon showed her notepad to Blake. _'Want to talk about something on your mind?' _was the question on the notepad.

"... No," Blake began as he looked into Yasmin's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, all that matters to me is that you are safe and we'll both be able to see our child." he said as he now stroked her stomach.

They gazed into each other's eyes. They both felt like they were looking into each other's souls before they started to close their eyes and prepared for a very long loving kiss. Before they knew it, their lips were touching and their tongues were in each other's mouths. They never wanted to stop kissing. They wanted to stay locked in the passionate kiss for an eternity, especially Blake. It seemed like when he kissed or touched Yasmin, all the troubles and worries in his mind melted away, but he knew that eventually, the kiss would have to end. Slowly, they withdrew from the kiss, but they both wanted more, they wanted to forget about everything that troubled them, the police, Blake's family, everything. There was only one way they could think of to forget about all that. Blake stroked down from her stomach, down to her private parts as he felt one of Yasmin's paws now on his crotch.

This night, they made love to each other for hours, all the way through to the morning. They didn't care about anything else in the world at that moment. All they cared about was pleasing and making each other feel good. They felt like they deserved it.

The next month, Blake now awoke in his bed, hearing Yasmin whimpering slightly next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat upright before looking at her, seeing her holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. "Yasmin, are you..." he said before he quickly realized what was going on, it was time. She was going to give birth. He kissed the top of her head and held her paw, whispering that he'd be right by her side.

Yasmin felt a huge pain in her groin as she forced herself to try and push the egg out of herself. It was draining her, she felt exhausted but she kept on pushing, even as she felt like she couldn't bear much more pain. She held onto Blake's hand tightly as he kissed the scar on her cheek left by Dean's machete, until eventually she managed to push the egg out of herself entirely.

Blake let go of her hand and gently picked up the egg in his arms, smiling knowing that inside the egg, their child was just waiting to come out. The egg had blood on it and was slimy, but he didn't care, he knew he'd remember this moment for the rest of his life. He looked back at Yasmin who looked like she was barely conscious, yet was still able to smile as Blake lowered her egg into her arms.

Blake lay on the bed with her, he had no intentions of going into work today, he was going to make sure Yasmin and their child was safe. He could see Yasmin struggling to stake awake, he was worried for her.

Yasmin felt like she had ran a marathon and got beaten up along the way, but she couldn't get that smile off her face. She looked up to Blake, whispering a few words she knew he wouldn't understand anyway. "I love you, Blake."

Blake responded only by kissing her nose and saying, "Get some sleep Yasmin, I'm not going anywhere today."

Yasmin tried her best to stay awake, but half an hour later, she fell asleep. Now Blake held the egg in his arms, wondering what their child would look like, wondering what their child's personality would be like. He was so excited, he was going to see his child's face for the first time, and he'd only have to wait for a few weeks, give or take. He lay in bed all day and night, wondering about their child and thinking about Yasmin. He expected so many things when he took Yasmin in, but he never expected that they'd fall in love and she'd become the mother of his child.

Blake couldn't fall asleep, he could only close them for a few seconds before opening them again, looking at both Yasmin and the egg in his arms before asking himself how he got so lucky. He asked himself that same question until the next morning quickly arrived, and Yasmin's eyes fluttered open.

Yasmin still felt exhausted and her private parts still felt like they hurt but she had more than enough energy to smile as she looked to her side and saw Blake holding the egg in his arms as if it were a baby that had already hatched. By the looks of the egg, she guessed Blake had cleaned it since she last held it.

Blake smiled as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Yasmin really didn't feel too good, but she kept a smile on her face and nodded slightly in response. She watched as Blake gazed down onto the egg that he held in his arms, she could see the love in his eyes, she knew that they'd all be very happy together. She placed her paw on Blake's arm, getting his attention as she just smiled at him.

Blake smiled back, he wished he could thank her for making him so happy, but there wasn't a word good enough to describe how happy she made him, but he tried putting his love for her into words anyway. "Yasmin... Every day that goes by is the happiest day of my life when I'm with you. I love you so much, if I didn't have to work, I wouldn't spend a single second away from you." Blake told her as he lowered his face close to hers before their lips locked into a passionate kiss.

4 weeks later...

Blake was now asleep in his bed, until he heard something that woke him up, it sounded like Yasmin's voice. He slowly opened his eyes, but he quickly opened them when he heard Yasmin shout his name from one of the other rooms.

"Blake!" Yasmin shouted out from the living room.

Blake instantly grew worried, thinking that she may have hurt herself. He didn't bother getting dressed, he just got up and quickly ran towards the door, opening it to see Yasmin on her knees, looking at the egg that was now cracking on the couch. He could see a big smile on her face. He knew what was happening, the moment that he had been waiting for. He walked over besides Yasmin and knelt down on the floor with her.

Yasmin smiled as she watched the egg slowly hatch whilst she held Blake's hand in her paw. She was just as excited as Blake. They both kept their attention on the egg as the cracks grew bigger, and eventually, a big piece broke off.

Blake and Yasmin both looked inside, both felt as if their hearts grew warmer as they saw a very small Zangoose inside the egg, unable to open its eyes yet. Yasmin's smile grew bigger as she realized that very soon, she'd be able to hold and touch her baby.

As a few more seconds passed, their child eventually fully broke out of the shell, they hadn't checked to see if it was a boy or a girl yet because they just couldn't stop thinking about how it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Their child had white fur with red zigzagging parts like Yasmin did, and it was small, smaller than a human baby which didn't come as a surprise, about 1 foot in height. A few minutes passed as they looked at their child now lying feebly on the couch before they checked in between its legs to find out if it was a boy or a girl. They quickly discovered they had a baby girl.

Blake smiled at Yasmin as he said, "She's beautiful. What do you think we should call her?"

Yasmin thought for a while, they both did, until they came up with a name they both liked. That day, they could have discussed for a very long time about names for their child, but they didn't, they were too deep in their own thoughts. Eventually, Yasmin picked up her child very carefully in her arms and brought her into their bedroom, putting her down in the bed. Yasmin couldn't help but notice how quiet she was and how peaceful she looked. She felt like she could just watch her all day.

Blake was right behind Yasmin, he kissed her neck before he said. "She's so small and cute."

Yasmin nodded as she felt him hold her paw as they both looked down at their child. 'My sister would have been so happy to see that I'm a mother now.' Yasmin thought to herself as she sat on the bed with Blake, watching their child breathing in and out slowly.

5 years later...

It was another bright, sunny day. Yasmin now lay on the grass, looking up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a girlish giggle. That's when she sat upright just in time to see Blake walking over to her, with their daughter on his back. Yasmin giggled at the innocent smile on her face as Blake now knelt down to let his daughter off his back. Judging by the smile on her daughter's face, Yasmin could easily guess the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Enjoying yourself Tamara?" she asked the small Zangoose in front of her.

Tamara nodded before running off towards the trees.

Blake chuckled a little as he panted. "She's fast, I think she gets that from you." he said to Yasmin as he lay besides her.

Yasmin smiled brightly as she placed a paw on Blake's chest and lay next to him, smiling as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes while in his embrace, feeling just as happy and safe in his arms as he felt in hers.

Blake felt so happy, he felt like everything he had been through, suffering those two big cuts on his chest from his lover, having to put up with the same old shit from his work colleges, almost getting killed by his own brother, he felt like all those things were so worth it to live his life like he is doing right now. He didn't care that his family no longer talked to him, he had a new one now. He didn't care he had scars, he wasn't the only one. He was just happy that he found the love of his life and had a beautiful child with her. He just felt like his life was complete.

Yasmin now gazed into Blake's eyes, and Blake now looked back into hers. Slowly, their lips drew closer, but then suddenly their attention was suddenly drawn over to Tamara who came running over to them with a happy smile on her face, asking for something to eat.

The day passed by like any other day, after putting Tamara to bed, Blake and Yasmin made love on the couch, trying their best to not be heard. After that, they lay there, panting and kissing, whispering how much they love each other. Now, as they lay on the couch with their eyes closed, there was only one thing they were hoping for. That was for everyday to be like this day. They both slowly fell asleep, not caring about what the future would bring as long as all three of them are safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the end! Well, for now at least. I know some people wanted this to be a little longer, but at least it's a happy ending! Who knows, I might even be tempted to come back to this story in the future. But now, I need a new story to write! So I've put up a poll on my profile with the two winners of the last poll, oh, and a new option too! This is the tie breaker, whatever story is chosen on that poll will be the next story I write. Of course, I'll always be continuing Blood and love. Speaking of that story, sorry the chapter is so late, one editor is taking a looooooong time editing. Oh, speaking of editors! Wanna thank Hironada and BigBossSonic for sticking with me and editing this story! Oh, and I wanna thank Pokeflare for the conversation that sparked the idea for this story! Oh! And the readers too! You guys and girls are amazing! So, err, I guess that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed the story!<strong>


End file.
